Heartbroken by liss
by My own Apocalypse
Summary: Christian walks in on Lissa and Rose finds out. Adrian says sorry but she's not forgiving him. Rose becomes friends with Christian.
1. Adrian and Lissa's mistake

Rose POV

"Hey Liss, what's up?" Liss was looking like hell, literally. She turned to me with puffy eyes that had bags under them. Shit. She's been crying, how come I didn't know through the bond?

"What happened Liss? Why were you crying?" the mental block she had been holding up crumbled and a wave of emotions came over me. Guilt. Ashamed. Sorry. Sad.

That's when I figured out what happened, along with the emotions came memories of what had happened last night and this morning. Shit. Christian had accidentally walked in on Adrian and Liss.

"Liss what the fuck! How could you do that?!" What the fuck! How could she do that to Christian after all they've been through she does this? Unbelievable. This was so not like Lissa and I knew she was prone to compulsion.

"Look, we were both drunk I didn't know what was happening." She started pleading, but I wasn't the one that was hurt, Christian was. Sure, I was disappointed in her and pissed as hell that she would do this, but I wasn't the one that was really hurt out of this. I guess I should go find him.

"You fucked up real big this time Lissa. Just don't talk to me for a while, okay" I wasn't yelling at her, I had a calm voice on somehow, but I didn't wait for her reaction, I got up and walked out of the room.

Right, now if I was Christian where in the world would I be? His room maybe?

I walked to the moroi dorms in a hurry to find him, but no such luck. He wasn't there. Okay, let's think the church attic maybe? I started walking to the church hoping he'd be there, but what would I say? I'm sorry my best-friend fucked up big-time or I'm sorry you walked in on them, I'm sure it was nothing.

And while I was waking up the stairs to the church I saw Adrian. Please god, let him not see me. Please god, let him not see me. Please god, let him not see me.

"Rose!" Adrian called. I turned around I mustered up the worst death glare I could. If only looks could kill, I'd be as happy as hell right now if they could. He was smiling. He was fucking smiling! Did he not remember what happened last night? Was he trying to be killed?

"Fuck off Adrian" I said and turned around heading into the church. I knew that if I talked to him for at least 10 seconds I would quite possibly strangle him to no end.

He grabbed my hand pulling me back outside. "What's wrong?" yep, I'm going to strangle him. I was already pissed and now I was super pissed.

"What's wrong? You seriously have to ask that? Are you really that stupid that you don't know?" how dumb could one person be, seriously?

"No, I don't know and I'm not that stupid, you should give me some credit. I may not go to school anymore but I probably know more than most people, maybe even you." I'm going to punch him soon, he seriously thinks that nothing's wrong. This was about him more than me anyway. How could he not know? And he said he was smart, he could quite possibly be the stupidest person I've ever met.

"Adrian, you know more than me but not in the way you think" I was fighting to keep my calm voice throughout our conversation. He raised his eyebrows. God, not in that way you stupid idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter! Jesus Christ.

"About what happened last night" I looked back up to him. He looked guilty for a second but then it was gone. He swallowed, looked around and then focused his eyes back on me.

"Look, what happened with Lissa, it meant nothing okay? I don't really care for her that way, you know that. Things just got out of hand, I barely knew what I was doing." Yeah, right.

"You're a lying piece of shit, you know that right? You knew exactly what you were doing but you did it anyway! You didn't care what would happen if you did! You did it anyway despite what would have happened if you did! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself-"He cut me off from my ranting right when I was going to hit home.

"I do care about other people especially you!-"

"Bullshit, you're a fucking royal; it's practically in your blood! Do you even know what you've done? You've ruined Christian without a though to spare!-"

"Since when did you give a fuck about him?" We were both screaming at each other now and I was pretty sure the whole school would be able to hear us.

"I care about other people unlike your royal fucking-"He cut me off again.

"I care about you! Can't you see that? The only reason I stayed was because of you!" Bull-fucking-shit. He didn't stay here for me, he probably stayed for her!

"You stayed here so you could fuck Lissa! And fuck up Christian! Don't fucking lie to me!" God, help me not punch him. God, help me not punch him. God, help me not punch him.

"I didn't want that to happen! I was hoping you wouldn't find out so it wouldn't fuck up the way you thought about me! I was drunk Rose! Please, we can just forget about this, please!" his eyes were tearing up now. But really? He thinks I'm just going to forget about this whole thing because I said it was a mistake?

"Adrian I don't give a fuck if you were drunk or not what happened happened you can't just forget about things! You fucked up Adrian!" I wanted so badly to punch him right now and just walk inside the church and find Christian. But yet I remained standing because Adrian had to realize just how much he fucked everything up.

"I know I fucked up! I'm trying to say sorry if you'd just let me-"I cut him off. He wasn't going to get forgiveness from me today or any other day. Hell, I didn't know if I ever wanted to speak to him again, no one has ever pissed me off this much before.

"You're not getting forgiveness from me! _I'm_ not the one you hurt, remember? Christian?"

"Rose, I know I hurt you too otherwise you wouldn't be yelling right now! I can see it in your face how much you hate me right now! I'm sorry!"

"You can take your sorry and shove it up your-"

"Rose it's not all his fault" The voice that spoke came from Lissa.

"Sorry for the mistake Vasilissa" yep, that was it. I was pretty sure what it meant when I called her Vasilissa. It meant that we were no longer friends. I just couldn't stand looking at her anymore. The thought of what she'd done made me want to puke.

"Rose please, it was just a stupid mistake. I can't stand losing you! Not from a mistake that happened while I was drunk!"

"Drunk? You two keep saying that like it means something, like it's a fucking excuse for what you did but it isn't. It's two royals not giving a shit who they hurt." They hurt Christian and now I'm hurting them. They're the ones who fucked up. They're the ones who should pay the price, not us.

"Rose, please." She was crying now. Quite frankly I didn't give a shit if she was crying or not, the answer was still the same. I turned my face onto her, glaring at her with my now icy eyes.

"I'm sorry I cannot forgive you _princess_" imitating formal speak. I was making sure she knew I hated her right now. There was no way I was going to turn my head and just forgive her. I'm not the one she should be saying sorry to.

"Rose, I love you and I'm sorry for what happened. It was a big mistake" ha-ha, right. I turned my face back to Adrian. He has some fucking nerve saying that shit.

"Yes, you love me so much you had to fuck my best-friend" Note the sarcasm.

"Rose, I didn't want to do that-"

"Yet, you did, so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and shut the fuck up?" I didn't say it like a question but he answered it anyway.

"I can't stand having you hate me" too bad.

"Well I do" it's as simple as that. "Bye"

I walked into the church and I noticed that it was completely deserted. I wonder if Christians even here. I started walking up the stairs to the attic when I heard movement that sounded like footsteps. I walked through the door to find Christian huddled in a corner. Wow, he might be crying. Shit, he must be really upset.

"Christian?" god, I hope he's alright. I'll kill Lissa if he's hurt himself in any way. When I said his name he looked up at me. His eyes were puffy and red but he looked pissed as hell.

"What do you want Rose?" not bothering to look at me.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" he looked up at me with a questionable look.

"I know you don't actually care so you can just go down and talk to Lissa and Adrian about how happy you are that she finally got rid of me" what? He thought I was happy about what had happened? Jeez, guys can be so dumb.

I walked over to where he sat and sat beside him." Christian I know that we've never particularly been best-friends. But Lissa really hurt in a way that I can never forgive her for, I mean you loved her so much and what she did to you is well-disgusting really. And what pisses me off is that she keeps saying that she was drunk or that it was a mistake and I don't think she grasps that she did it on her own free will, that no-one was forcing her to. I swear I'm going to rip Adrian's head off too, he had no idea what I was going on about until I started being blunt. And he said he was smart." I said shaking my head. Throughout my rant I had begun rubbing his arm trying to sooth his pain.

"Rose you have no idea what it felt like to walk in on them, I think I could literally hear my heart break" His voice trembled when he said it. I pulled him in close, hugging him tightly and rubbing him soothingly. I just hoped I was making this better and not worse, he's already been through enough shit in his life.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay" I kept repeating the words willing them to come to. Any idiot knows things don't change overnight. I just wanted Christian to be okay. I hated what _Vasilissa_ had done to him. Why was she drunk anyway? And why was she in Adrian' room to start off with? Ugh, I hate her so fucking much right now. I bet she wasn't even drunk.

"Are you okay Christian?" I asked after a few minutes of just holding onto him.

"Not really, Rose. Have you spoken to _her_ at all?" yeah, neither of us wanted to say her name right now because I was sure we'd just get pissed off.

"Well, kind off. I did speak to both of them a tiny bit." Yeah, more like screamed at both of them not talking.

"What did you say?" he groaned. I wasn't really sure if he wanted the answer to his question but, well he did ask.

"Well, I saw _princess_ this morning and I found out what had happened through the bond and told her not to talk to me. Then while I was walking over here to find you Adrian called out to me and we-umm-well, we-kinda talked—"

"What do you mean, kinda?" isn't he a curious one, huh.

"He asked why I was pissed off so I told him" I spoke really quickly so that maybe he wouldn't question the _told_.

"Told? You mean screamed?" well watta-ya-know it's a smart male.

"Did you hear me?" he might've, since the whole school pretty much had.

"Nah, you always scream at people when you're pissed" eh, it was probably true but at least this time it was in his defence.

"I wasn't screaming at the start and I was pissed off" he laughed. It felt good to hear it considering the circumstances.

I was getting pulled into that bitch's head. She was in Adrian's room and they were—

Oh, fuck no. I pulled myself into my own head" I have to go Christian I just remembered something, but I'll be back later okay." And I started running towards the guests dorms. That fucking liar of a son of a fucking bitch! Ugh. This whole time they were lying about being drunk and saying it was a mistake. I'm going to fucking kill them!

I was running right for his room and swung the door open making a noise when it hit the wall. Sure enough there they were on his bed not exactly in a normal seating position might I just add. I shook my head; I knew for sure they weren't drunk, I could tell through the bond. Shock ran through me from her body. She obviously forgot about the bond and that I knew what she'd be doing.

"Rose, it's not what you—"Adrian started to say.

"Think? I think you've been doing this for a while behind his back and not giving a shit. I also think you're both just like any other royal" I spat the royal part out. They were speechless and they didn't even bother to move from their position which pissed me off even more." What? You're not going to even bother to move? I mean that little to you. Well then have fun." I turned around and stared walking to the church when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around to look at them.

"Rose, Lissa's really shook up about losing you and Christian—"

"It's her fault and that doesn't mean you have to have your way with her again" he took a deep breath as I tried to turn away again.

"Rose we're really sorry and we thought that this would be the only way you'd talk to us freely" pfft.

"So you kissed her so I would scream at you? Nice excuse—"

"It's not an excuse, Rose. We just want to talk to you—"

"Then talk" I'm not buying his story but I figured I'd listen to what he had to say anyway.

"Okay. Well, then. We were practicing spirit when I accidentally bumped into her and we fell onto the floor, nothing actually happened, Rose." Ha-aha I can't believe he wanted me to believe that.

"If nothing had happened you would have said that earlier" I stated. Did he really think I was going to fall for his excuse?

"I said it was a mistake as in you've made a mistake, not that it was a mistake. I would never do that kind of thing with her when I have you" God, he can be hilarious sometimes. Everyone knows Adrian as a man-whore for Christ's sake.

"I still know what I saw just then and I'm not going to buy your story because Christians not stupid and neither am I" looking at him made me feel sick. Why couldn't he just own up to it? I saw it with my own eyes and that was enough without him saying he hadn't done it.

"But it's the tru—"

"No it's not. How on Earth could you know if I would come or not?" I asked waiting for his reaction.

"Because Lissa has been your Best-friend since you were five. She knows you inside and out and—"

"If she knew me she'd know not to talk to me right now so that just proved you're lying about everything and you were actually just having your way with her right now. You should stop lying to everyone around you Adrian; it's not healthy for you. Tell Vasilissa that I never want to talk to her again—"

"You don't understand Rose! I fucking love you! I was just trying to get you to talk to me! I _know_ what it looked like but it wasn't real! I don't like her, I only want you! And don't fucking say that I'm lying or that I'm royal because it's the fucking truth!" He screamed at me. There were tears starting to form in his eyes from emotion. Shit. Now he's making me feel guilty.

I hadn't noticed until he spoke but Christian was standing right beside me looking pissed off. "We can tell that your fucking lying so don't bother. I know that you don't want to lose Rose but you might have already had" he said flatly. He was lying? Right, I knew that. Ahhh, fuck I hate him so much, trying to make me guilty for his own fucking fault the fucking—

"I'm not lying_ Christian_ and it has nothing to do with _you_" his eye's glared at Christians in an unnerving way.

"It does have something to do with me because _I _care about her unlike _you_ who keeps on lying to her over and over again. What do you thinks going to happen? She's just going to forgive? C'mon were talking about Rose not just another one of those girls you fuck and then leave in the morning." Well I can honestly say I didn't see that coming since he's never been the least polite to me but oh well.

I opened my mouth to speak but Adrian started talking, cutting me off. "I know it's Rose and I'm not treating her like _that_—"

"So you admit you do that? That's gotta be _really_ reassuring for Rose don't you think. Finding out the guy who's trying to tell her he loves her is an absolute fuckhead"Adrian's head snapped up and was looking down on Christian.

"_This _has absolutely _nothing_ to do with _you_ so back off!" Adrian yelled at Christian pulling me to his side.

"_She_ doesn't want to have anything to do with _you_!" I felt like saying that she does have a name but I felt that maybe now wasn't the best time.

"You have no idea how she feels. Just because you told her your sad story doesn't mean she wants anything to do with you!" Adrian stated gripping me tighter to his side.

Adrian actually thought that I had already forgiven him but really I wasn't the one who needs to forgive, Christian was. Christian was in pain right now and needed someone to talk to and _she_ has Adrian so why would I just turn my head away from Christian when he needed me?

Christian looked at me "Have you already forgiven him?" He asked incredibly with his eye's wide.

"No. I haven't forgiven either of them for what they did and they keep making sorry excuses to explain what they did." The last sentence I said was directed to Adrian implying that I never actually had a second thought about what he'd done with her.

"You see, Adrian, she's not like the other girl's you fuck over. She can think for herself and she's not stupid." Christian said pulling me to his side away from Adrian.

"I know. I'm not trying to control her I'm just trying to talk to her alone so she'll understand—"

"I understand perfectly. You're royal and so is she and you don't give a fuck who you hurt. It's not like it hasn't happened before; it happens all the time." I said, finally speaking up to my defence. Adrian turned his face to me, looking intently into my eyes.

"You really think I would do that? That I would turn my back and go with Lissa? You're wrong. I'm not really like that, I care about you! This is just a misunderstanding, Rose!" he pleaded, reaching for my hand but another hand was too fast for him to hold it.

"Keep your hands away from her!" Christian growled, pushing me behind him. Shit. This might turn into a fight.

"Christian, c'mon, let's just go. It doesn't matter anymore he knows what he did." I said pulling at his hand, tugging him away from Adrian.

Christian turned slowly away from Adrian and started walking beside me in silence. His hand was still locked in mine while we sped away, walking fast to get away from Adrian. He started heading us towards the Dhampir dorms. I knew we were heading to my room but I was surprised that Christian was going there with me.

We were outside my door when he asked, "Can we talk inside?" still looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, sure." I opened the door to my small room which had no chairs or tables. All I had was a bed, couch and T.V. I turned the light on and turned back to the door where Christian was walking through.

"Rose, can I ask you a question?" he asked while he shifted his feet uncomfortably. His eyes were on the floor showing that he was all of the sudden shy.

"What is it?" I wondered what the hell Christian would be worried or shy about, he nearly was never shy.

"Well, since I'm not with Lissa anymore does that mean we're not friends either?" Ha. I wasn't talking to her either which would mean that it was really just me and him now.

"Christian, I'm not talking to Lissa either, so I have no idea why you'd think we wouldn't be friends." He looked up and smiled. Yes, folks, Christian actually smiled at me. It must be the end of the world or something.

The weird part was that he was smiling because I said that we would still be friends even though, before today, we never really were. We usually always fighting with each other and pissing each other off. Today had changed a lot of things though. The way I thought about Vasilissa and Adrian, the way I saw Christian.

"Thanks Rose. Are you ever going to talk to Lissa again?" hmm. I have no idea. I was still mad at her but I don't think I would be forever. What would happen to Christian if I forgave her?

"I don't know. I'm still pissed at her and Adrian for what they did. I can't believe they started to do it again!" Shit. I blurted the last part out accidentally forgetting that he didn't know why I had ran out on him and over there in the first place.

"What?!" He bellowed.

"Nothing, Christian. I didn't say anything." I turned around trying to hide my face before he could tell that I was lying. I didn't want Christian to be anymore angry at Adrian or upset at Lissa for what happened without there being a second time.

"Yes, you did Rose. You said 'I can't believe they started to do it again!' They were about to do it when you ran out of the church weren't they? You stopped them though and he started to tell you lies again didn't he? Rose? Rose?" I turned back to face him with a sympathetic face that showed that I had walked in on them and that I felt sorry for what Lissa had done to him.

"I'm sorry Christian, I have no idea why she's doing—"

"It's because she loves him not me." He said roughly and looked away and explained. "You know that I had always suspected something Rose, you just never thought anything of it because she learned how to block you away mentally without you knowing. She told me she could block you but I had no idea why she would want to. I guess I know why now, so she could be with Adrian secretly without either one of us knowing." I was speechless. Christian actually made sense and it could be true I just didn't want to admit it because Lissa had been my Best-friend since I was five and she had never even remotely done something like this before and I was surprised she'd do it with Adrian of all people. She'd told me that she loved Christian countless amount of times but not once had I seen her interested at all in Adrian.

I didn't know why she would do something like this, she was always a nice person who would never want to hurt a person intentionally, yet she'd done this behind everyone's back without thinking about who she was hurting.

She deserved to be hurt. She deserved the pain of losing people over this because I was nearly certain I never wanted to speak to her or Adrian again. Ever.

I was staring at Christian with a blank look on my face when he had turned back to me. I blinked and composed my face again back to its normal appearance.

"Oh. Guess you didn't know that part of the story. I only figured it out because she was always so happy around him. She could hide her feelings and emotions from you without you knowing so she could get away with it." He explained slowly drawing deep breaths.

I guess it did make sense to some degree since I had been able to learn how to block out her feelings. Lissa had gone out of her way to deceive both Christian and me.

I could feel my eyes drooping and starting to get heavy so I had asked Christian if we could sit on the bed to be more comfortable. I turned to Christian but he spoke before I could open my mouth.

"You don't have to hate Liss because of me, you know. I'm used to being alone." He whispered looking down at the floor while he fidgeted with his hands.

"Christian you're not the only one that's been hurt and it's not like I'm just going to walk away from you when you need someone to talk to." Even though Christian would never admit to it, we both knew he needed someone to talk to.

He reached over and took my hand "Thanks Rose. I just don't know why she wouldn't have broken-up with me first." He shrugged pulling his legs up so he was sitting on the bed. "She's just made it hard to believe that she actually had loved me to some degree. It's like I didn't even matter to her she just didn't want to say the words." Christian's voice was rough with thick emotion he was trying to hide from me.

I pulled jerked my legs up and knelt on the small bed and hugged him to me. I could feel his silent tears coming down from his face, into the crook of my neck. I tightened my hold on him and buried my face into his hair and started rubbing his back in small circles. "It's alright Christian, you have to let it all out sometime." I told him soothingly as he started to sob. I'd never really been all that nice to Christian but seeing him like this over something my friend did, made me angry. I wouldn't let my anger get to me because of my friends behaviour, all I could do now was hold Christian and tell him it'd get better and that the pain goes away.

We eventually broke apart, both of us looking like hell. "You're a good friend Rose." He whispered, half-hugging me.

I started to lie down and I was surprised when he did the same. I yanked the only pillow on my bed down so that we could lay our heads on it. I closed my eyes listening to the slow beating of both our hearts.

I woke up hours later to banging on my door. "What the fuck" I muttered as I jumped up from the bed to open the door.

Adrian was at the door, drunk as usual but looking worse than I had ever seen. I bet you could smell the alcohol on him from a mile away. "Rosie, I missed you so much!" he nearly yelled while he threw himself in front of me in an attempt of a hug.

"Adrian, get the fuck out of here." I murmured, starting to close the door but his foot was in the doorway making it impossible.

"No Rosie-Posie I came to say sorry for what I did." he looked back into the hallway "Can I come in, Rosie?" Adrian asked while stepping in to my room uninvited.

Christian had woken up and walked up to stand beside me so Adrian was blocked from coming into the room. "Get out!" Christian growled at Adrian who was standing there dumbfounded, looking from me to Christian and then me again.

"Rose? Why is _he _here." He pointed at Christian and then let his arm fall.

"Because _he _needs someone to _talk _to and it has absolutely nothing to do with you so GET OUT!" I all but screamed at him. He has no right at all for being upset because Christian was in my bedroom.

"Rosie I'm the one that's supposed to be in here not _him_." He pointed at Christian again.

"Since when!" I wasn't the one to speak this time, Christian was. I looked at Christian and sure enough he looked furious. "You can't tell her what to do! She doesn't want _you_ or anyone else in here!" Christian hissed so that no-one who was sleeping in the dorms would wake up.

Adrian took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Please Rose I need to talk to you." He pleaded looking miserable, his eyes were boring into mine and his forehead was crumpled. There was no way that I was going to talk to Adrian about what happened when he was drunk because he would least-likely remember even seeing me when he woke up.

"Fuck off Adrian and get out." To my surprise he stepped out of the doorway and walked away. I breathed in shaky breaths as I turned my body to face Christians.

He reached out and closed the door and led us both back to the bed. He pushed me down on the edge of the bed as he sat beside me. He moved his fingers through my hair slowly holding me next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, pulling back so that I could look at him. His brow was furrowed and his lips had a slight curve.

"I don't like how Adrian always just expects you to do whatever he wants. He expects you to just forgive and forget. I don't know how you think of that Rose but most people don't just forget about stuff like that." He said earnestly looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I can't forgive them Christian." I whispered and withdrawed from his grasp. I moved to the middle of the bed where the only pillow was situated. I lay down on my back and stared at the ceiling, watching the fan rotate around and around.

We both lay in silence and fell asleep until the sun went down.

--

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going of and jumped out of bed to get changed. I wore the usual guardian uniform- which was all black- and kept my hair down. I walked back into the main room and saw that Christian was already dressed and waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked opening the door.

"Yep." I answered my voice tight. I didn't know what I was going to say if I saw Lissa and Adrian together. The Rose I know would go ballistic, but the Rose right now that didn't want to talk to them, decided I would just ignore them if I had to.

We walked into the cafeteria where I noticed Adrian, Lissa, Mia and Eddie. Adrian and Lissa were sitting next to each other but they were far apart, practically sitting on the edges of their seats. Mia and Eddie were involved in their own conversation and were oblivious to the tension between Adrian and Lissa. Lissa was staring blankly around until she caught our eye and whispered something to Adrian. Adrian replied with a short nod and looked over to us, his eyes rested on me and then he glared at Christian's hand that was intertwined with mine.

Christian started to pull us in the opposite direction of Adrian but I pulled back harder and walked us over to where they sat. Me and a reluctant Christian sat down next to each other refusing to take a peak at either Adrian or Lissa. Mia and Eddie had been talking about Guardian training and I joined in the conversation quietly.

Christian hadn't said a word since we had sat down so I refocused my attention him. He had been staring straight ahead and he looked miserable. I felt guilty for making him sit here with me but he had to know that he had to face her sooner or later. He looked at me with a painful look and I was about to ask if he wanted to leave but I noticed that Adrian and Lissa weren't here anymore.

"Where'd Liss go?" I asked rather bleakly.

"They went up to Adrian's room." He said through gritted teeth while he faced away so I couldn't look at his expression. I guessed his face would've exposed what I knew he felt inside. Anguish. Agony. Hatred. Pain.

Of course I already knew how he felt and what it did feel like but he never shows it in public, he tries to keep his emotions bottled up. I've learned that if you suppress your feelings for a long time you'll snap at the smallest of things and your emotions boil over and get the best of you, this was why I was trying to get through to Christian, I was trying to get him to talk instead of keeping it all pent up.

But there was no way I was going to let Lissa just act like nothing had happened between her and Christian and just fall over Adrian in front of him.

I got up from my seat and ignored Christian who was calling my name. I raced over to Adrian's room and knocked on the door viciously nearly breaking it down. It had been 30 seconds and no-one had answered so I opened the door to see Adrian with a bottle in his hand while he cried loud enough for me to hear.

"Go away Liss you're just going to make things worse. You've already fucked up things with me and Rose." He mumbled and took a swig of his drink before looking over to where I stood speechless.

"I-umm-I just-I was-erm." I was literally speechless. Adrian Ivashkov was actually crying. And over me! I had a lump at the back off my throat that refused to go away. Tears were welling up in my eyes for what I thought was the first time in my life.

"Rose?" he asked and I nodded blinking back my tears that were on the verge of escaping.

"Can we talk?" he asked his voice breaking and he wiped away his tears. I sat down on his couch and rested my hands in my lap. "What do you need to talk about?"

"What happened the other night. Rose I'm so, so, so, sorry." He pleaded with me over and over again. The only thing that my body was capable of doing in response was run.

I was running so fast with tears streaming down my face that I hadn't noticed when Christian was running towards me as fast as he could and was asking me what was wrong but all I did was shake my head and cried while he held me to him.

Christian POV

I started walking back to rose's room when I saw her running across the field crying. I had never seen Rose cry in her life which obviously meant that something bad had happened. I swear if Adrian had hurt her at all I'll rip of his head.

"Rose, what's wrong? Rose?" All she did was shake her head as she cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she mumbled Adrian's name into my shirt. Fuck. Adrian had said something bad to her I was sure of it.

"Rose, c'mon, tell me what happened, why are you upset?" I asked her breathing into her hair. She turned her head to the side so she could speak clearly.

"He was crying." Rose said breaking into another round of sobs. So she had spoken to him. It wasn't the way I had expected but I was still mad at him. He hurt her and now he keeps hurting her.

"Rose, go back to your room I need to do something." Rose looked up at me questioningly. "Go." I told her heading her in the right direction.

When she was out of sight, I turned on my heel and started jogging over to Adrian's room. I knocked on the door but instead of waiting for him to answer it I opened it without invitation. He was sitting on the couch with bottles all around him. Fucking alcoholic. He was hurting everyone and used this as an excuse.

"We need to talk Adrian. Now." I didn't give him a second to reply as I went on saying, "You keep hurting Rose and I'm sick of it. Stay away from her. You'll keep on hurting her and the more you do the more she'll hate you and so will I." I quickly said making sure he heard every word I had said.

He looked up and whispered, "I don't want to hurt Rose. I don't know if she hates me or not because she doesn't talk to me. She only talks to you about this." The last part was true for both me and Rose. We had only talked to each other because we were the only two people that had been hurt and knew what had happened.

"Just don't talk to her. You're only going to hurt her again and if you do I'll kill you." Though I hadn't really meant kill only to hurt, I knew he wouldn't go near Rose now. He saw how much I cared about her now and every time he fucks up I'll be the one cleaning up the mess and comforting her.

Adrian nodded and I walked out heading to Rose's room. Everyone was looking at me while I raced through the corridors, they must have seen or heard what happened. Rose was still crying as I knocked on the door. I opened it and saw that she was in the middle of the room with her hands glued on her face. She was curled up in a ball and her hair was fanning around her head.

I marched over to Rose and put my hands around her waist and puller her onto my lap. I stroked her hair and held her close to me whispering "It's not your fault Rose, don't worry" over and over again in my attempt to calm her down and have her in a fixed state. I rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly, wishing she would stop crying over that idiot. He had no idea what he gave up, I mean sure, he was trying to get her back and shit but I wouldn't let him get to her easily.

She laid her head on my shoulder as she cried her heart out endlessly. I wiped away her tears and kissed her on her forehead. "Rose, its okay. It'll be fine. Everything's fine." I told her hoping it would calm her down.

Her tears had stopped falling and she looked up into my eyes. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. She looked pale as though she was sick and her hair was sticking all over the place. "I know but sometimes I just break down." Rose had just admitted she broke down sometimes, which was weird since it was Rose but I guess we had actually grown close after what had happened. Adrian had hurt Rose and Lissa had hurt me. Lissa had probably hurt Rose too but not ion the same way of course, they had been best friends since they were five though, so you could understand how Rose was upset about what had happened. Lissa had lied to both of us, over and over again so she could have her little affair with the person who was supposed to be in love with Rose.

They way Rose looked; it was the only thing that could make me even more angry at them. She looked like hell and I'm guessing she's feeling like it too. She looked worse than I had when I had my little breakdown. I hadn't expected Rose to actually come and find me to _comfort_ me, but I guess I never really paid that much attention to what Rose was really doing.

Rose was actually the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She can be a bitch sometimes but it's for a reason. Rose isn't fake either, she's upfront about what she thinks and feels. I loved that about her, she doesn't lie unless she's forced to.

"C'mon we'll go for a walk." She interjected my thoughts of her as she pulled me up from the floor. God, she was strong, but then again all Dhampir's were. We walked out of the room with our hands in each others, it felt good and I had no idea why. I couldn't like Rose could I? Sure she was good-looking but she's going through shit right now and I'm not going to ruin that.

"I don't know what's going to happen for graduation anymore. I don't exactly want to be Lissa's guardian anymore. If I don't get assigned to Lissa I don't know who I'll get, and if I get Jesse I'll kill him." She probably would kill him too. What if Rose had got assigned to Lissa? I would probably never see Rose again and Rose wouldn't want to be her guardian even though I know she would try her best to protect her no matter how bad things had gotten.

"What if you do get assigned to Lissa?" I asked her, curious for her answer.

"I'd still protect her Christian; it would just be a job though nothing more. I don't really talk to her anymore besides when I'm yelling at Adrian who's right beside her." She shook her head thing about the guy who supposably loved her.

"Do you think you'll ever be friends with them again" I took her hand and pulled her in front of me. I looked down to watch the words form on her lips.

"No." She whispered, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers. She looked so cute right now I just had to touch her. I brushed my fingers against her cheek and down her jaw-line. Shit, we both knew this wasn't exactly a friendly gesture so I pulled my hand back to my side where I wished it had stayed. She looked away nervously and her eyes went round at what was standing a few metres away from where we were standing.

It was Adrian. Shit. Why did I have to do that? Why do I always act before thinking? Why does everything always have to be fucked up around me? Probably because I fuck it up, but still, it was started to get really annoying.

I reluctantly turned my gaze on a _really_ pissed off Adrian. He looked like he was going to kill me. It wasn't like they were ever together. He had only ever liked her. He'd hurt her, so why was he so pissed about it. I had only barely touched her.

"What the fuck was that, Christian?" he yelled stepping closer.

"What was what?" Pretending I didn't know what he was angry about was probably the stupidest thong to do.

"TOUCHING HER!" he screamed standing right in front of me. Rose was behind him pulling his hand back and whispering to him softly.

"Were friends."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO! DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT! EVER!" FUCKING IDIOT. He thinks he owns her or something. Dickhead.

"YOU DON'T OWN HER; SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS WITH HER BODY!" I yelled back at him releasing some of the anger I was keeping bottled up.

"I KNOW THAT. _YOU_ CAN'T TOUCH HER!" What the fuck? He was controlling me now?

"IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" The voice had come from behind Adrian. It was the first thing Rose had said throughout our screaming. Adrian had looked over his shoulder to look at her.

"Rose, I love you, don't you understand that?"

"Don't you understand that _we _will _never_ be together? I will _never_ be friends with you and I'll never be _friends_ with Lissa again. You're just like the rest of your family. You use people and then fuck them over. You and Lissa can have a happy life together, I don't care. I just don't—"

"I don't like her! I like you! I love you! What happened was a mistake and it will never happen again. I can't bear not having you in my life, I hate not talking to you." He was going to try and win her back now. I had to stop him; I can't have Rose go back to them.

"You hurt her Adrian, just give her some time." I said in an unnatural calm voice.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LOVE ROSE NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SPEAK FOR HER." Shit. Was I in love with her?

"He doesn't love me; he's just being a friend. He knows how I feel about you. How I hate you." Then she walked away without a second glace in our direction.

I was speechless; I never thought she would actually say that to his face then just walk away. This was Rose, she would always tell people the truth if they asked or pissed her off.

Adrian glared at me. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead. "What did she say to you?" if you ask me it was more of a demand then question.

"She never wants to be friends with you or Lissa again. Ever." It was the truth and I hoped it hurt him. She seemed to hate him, not as much as me though. I would kill him if I could but he was next in line for the throne, so I wouldn't kill our future King. I'd make his life hell though.

"Does she love you back?" Wow, where the fuck did that come from.

"I don't love her; I just care about her like a friend." Guess he doesn't know what it means to be nice to girls with good intentions.

He shook her head and walked past me, leaving me all alone in the hallway. I only cared about Rose in a friendly way. I hated what Adrian had done to her but it wasn't out of love, it was friendship. I cared about her, but not in that way.

I was slightly tired from the lack of sleep I had gotten throughout the last days. I felt like I was going to collapse so, for the first time in days I went to my bedroom. It was down the hall from Lissa's which used to be great, but now it was a big inconvenience. I didn't want to be near her.

I nearly knocked my door down and I ran over to my bad, collapsing.

--

Someone was lightly knocking on my door. It was Rose.

"Hey, I just didn't want to go to breakfast alone." I nodded my head. I understood how she felt; yesterday I had been just like her. I hadn't wanted to talk to anyone but she and I knew she couldn't do this alone. She needed me to be there.

"C'mon then." It was all I said to her. She was a nervous wreck right now so I didn't want to set her off. I wouldn't make her cry or shed a tear. What had happened to her last night was heartbreaking. It was the saddest I'd ever seen Rose besides the times where people were downgrading her.

I won't let anything happen to her. She won't cry anymore. She won't feel sad anymore.

We were in the lunch area again where there stood Adrian. He turned away from us heading in the opposite direction. Guess he felt bad but he deserved it. I peaked at Rose out of the corner of my eye; she was looking at where he had departed. She stared after him, not noticing my intent gaze on her.

I pulled her down next to me. We were opposite to Eddie and Mia who I had nearly forgotten over the last few days. They were talking about graduation. I wish Rose didn't get assigned to Lissa. She'd hate that; instead she should get assigned to me. I'd be a better person to guard; I actually care about her unlike Lissa.

Lissa. She had just walked in and had started heading in out direction. My gaze fell on Rose who was probably feeling all the emotions that were surrounding Lissa.

"Rose, do you—" I was cut off by that fucking—

"Rose, can we talk?" her high pitched voice was like a screeching sound replaying in my head.

"No." she knew what she would say and she didn't want Lissa to waste her breath.


	2. Captured

**Christian POV**

"Rose, _please_." Lissa begged Rose. Lissa looked pretty desperate to talk to Rose. I can't blame her; she just fucked up her friendship with her. Lissa probably knew by now that Rose didn't want to be friends with her, but I knew that Liss was a persistent person, she would pry and pry until she got her way. I really have no idea why I liked her in the first place; she was so frustrating and annoying.

"I know what you're going to say. I just don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anyone about it. Leave it." She said fast barely taking a breath throughout her statement. Lissa looked devastated. She really misses Rose I guess. They've always had each other to talk to and now they don't. Rose has been like a sister to Lissa and now that Rose is gone, Lissa has no one.

I would've felt sorry for her if it hadn't been me she cheated on. I knew all too well about losing family. I only had Tasha, who I barely got to see anyway. I knew how it felt to have n one to talk to, or have no one care about you. Unlike Liss I hadn't brought this on myself, she did.

"Christian, can we talk?" Adrian's voice had come from behind me. I don't even know why he was still at the school. He doesn't go to any classes here and he has no family or friends here.

Why he wanted to talk to me, I had an idea but I could be wrong. It was probably something about Rose. Maybe Lissa, he might want me to forgive her. Whatever it is, I know I don't want to talk to him about it. I hate even seeing him in the hallways of the dorms doing absolutely nothing with his pathetic life.

I followed him as we walked over to a seat far away so that neither Rose nor Lissa could hear our conversation, whatever it was.

"Who?" I knew who he was talking about and I knew the answer I just couldn't say the truth out loud. We've only been friends for a few days, so how could she even like me back when she didn't even know me. We've only ever fought when I and Lissa dated. A few things have changed since then. Me and Rose being friends was pretty weird considering how we had acted towards each other only a few days ago before everything got fucked up and ruined for both of us.

Rose didn't want to get assigned to Lissa anymore and Lissa would want it more than anything in the world, she probably thinks that if Rose was her guardian they would have to talk and then they would eventually work things out and everything would be fine. She was wrong though, Rose holds grudges for a long time, and every one knew that. She doesn't forgive easily and Lissa was no exception in Rose's mind.

"You like Rose. I can see it in your aura." Oh, right. The bastard can see aura's for a living. Great. Guess I can't lie now exactly can I.

"So what?" I wondered what his point was. It wasn't like they were even friends anymore. She hated him and I was the friend that helped her through the heartbreak of what both Lissa and him had done to her. To us.

"Look, I know I was the one to hurt her and all, but she _has_ been hurt and she needs time to heal. Just be her friend for a while." I gave him a questioning look. Every time Adrian had been around Rose he was pushing her to do stuff she had no intention of doing whatsoever.

It wasn't like I was planning to move onto Rose or anything anyway, and I knew he could see my aura, so why the hell was he talking to me about this. He has no right to either. It has nothing to do with him anymore. Maybe if this situation had happened a few days ago when Rose had still cared about him, but she doesn't anymore. I felt like telling him to fuck off and say that it had nothing to do with him, but that probably wouldn't help at all.

"I know that you're hurting too right now, I just don't want Rose more hurt then she is right now and—"

"I wasn't the person that hurt her. You were. We're only friends like I've told you before. I'm just trying to be good friend to her right now, that's all. Guess you've never been _friends_ with a girl before, I wouldn't be surprised." I really did doubt if Adrian had ever been friends with a girl before. He was supposed to have been friends with Lissa and Rose but he'd gotten Rose to become more than friends with him and Lissa-well we all know what happened there.

"I know I hurt her but if you do too she's going to be a wreck. I love her still and I don't want that to happen to her." I didn't want to hurt Rose either. I never will want to hurt her like Adrian did. Shit happens. I'll never forgive him though; he hurt both of us just to get a little action from Lissa.

"I'll never hurt her." I said while looking over my shoulder to see Rose looking rather uncomfortable. I knew she didn't want to be left alone with just Lissa but maybe it'll do her some good. I wonder where Eddie and Mia are.

"You will hurt her, maybe unintentionally but you will. People hurt others everyday, it happens. I'm not saying what I did was an everyday thing because it's not. It's horrible and I wish that I could take it back but I can't and now she won't even look or talk to me because of it. All I want to do is say sorry and she won't let me. You better hope that this never happens to you because it's the worst feeling in the world." He stood up and walked away in the direction of his guest room. I guessed that he went back to his room for a drink. Not that it's unusual or anything, but I wondered why he needed a drink.

When I strolled back to where Liss and Rose had been sitting really uncomfortably, I saw Mia and Eddie walking in hand in hand. Ugh, Mia and Eddie must be together now.

"Do you want to go Rose?" She jerked her head up from where she had been staring for the last minute. She nodded her head slightly and hurried to my side. I guess she had somehow noticed Mia and Eddie too.

We practically ran out of the lunch room and slowed down right after we had walked out the two doors.

"What did Adrian say to you?" she asked softly. She can act innocent all she wants but I know that she was dying inside, wondering what we had talked about.

I didn't know what to say. It's not like I can just say, 'oh, he wants to stay friends with you, even though I'm in love with you'. I didn't think so. Better say something subtle.

"Umm, not much." Oh yeah, she'll totally buy that. Yeah Rose I was talking to your ex who cheated on you but we didn't talk about much. Bloody idiot. There was no way she was going to buy it either, it could be the worst excuse I've heard in my life. I knew that Rose was going to ask me what was wrong; I just didn't want to tell her. It was too soon for both of us and Adrian had known that. Stupid drunk bastard.

I could feel her eyes on me too; it was like they were burning the side of my face. She thought something bad had happened. It wasn't that bad, not from my side of the story anyway. Adrian on the other hand . . . . Well, he's probably drunk like always. He always drunk when things get tough or he gets upset. He thinks he can just drink away his worries and problems. You can't, the memories always come back no matter what. You wake up with a headache and the memories of what happened years ago to your parents. Anyway, they just don't go away with a bottle. You need time to get over things; you need time to forget the pain. Guess he didn't know that.

He's been drinking for years, you would've thought that he'd figure that out by now, but I guess not. He's not exactly the brightest person in the world. He does nothing. He just walks around the place like a lost puppy. I swear to god if the Queen makes him King when she steps down, we're all doomed. Literally. His decisions would be based on the amount of alcohol he's consumed on the day.

He doesn't even have a job or anything. The Queen pays for everything he wants without a second thought. He gets everything handed to him. I knew that Rose had hated this about him; Rose has worked the hardest she could to be the best guardian for Lissa and now she didn't even want to be in the same room as her. If she doesn't get Lissa, she'll probably get some other royal like Jesse or Ralf. I have to admit it'd be pretty funny to see her voice when Alberta call's out her name to guard either one of them; she would probably go mental afterwards though.

Rose stepped right in front of me making me come to an abrupt stop. She looked at me sternly, making me wish I could turn away from her gaze. Her brown eyes were locked on my black ones. Rose was a foot smaller than me so I had to look down to meet her stare fully. Her brownish-black hair was blowing behind her.

"What did Adrian say to you" She spoke quickly wanting an answer from me quicker than I could ever reply.

She wants the truth. Everyone always wants the truth. I'll have to tell her the truth no matter what now. I was fine with telling her what we were talking about I just didn't want to hear her reply. I didn't want to know what she would say about me or Adrian.

"He told me not to hurt you." She looked surprised; I would be too if I was her. We were only friends and Adrian was acting like we were together now or something. I never took Adrian for someone who would give up.

I don't know why Adrian was acting like that. I know he could see my aura, he could tell that I was starting to like her, to love her, but I wouldn't move onto her or anything. Neither one of us wanted to more than just friends.

The part that killed me was that I had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. I wanted so badly just to know how she felt about me. If she felt the same or not at all.

"Why does he even care?" She asked. God, she can be so blind. He goes psycho nearly every time he sees us together and she has no idea why. I thought it was obvious to everyone but she had no idea.

"He loves you Rose. He always will." I knew that he will always love her too that was why it was hard to say. She had loved him too, he may have hurt her but people also forgive as well. Rose was capable of forgiving him if she wanted too, she might forgive Lissa too. If she does than I'll have no one. I guess that'd be how Lissa feels now.

I probably _should_ forgive her. She is feeling hurt right now and I know she wishes she hadn't of done it, even if it was only because she lost Rose. I'd go talk to her soon. At least it would ease the tension between all of us.

"I have to go for a sec, but I'll be back okay?" I half turned my body to walk away, I was waiting for a reply but I didn't get one when I noticed rose was staring into space.

**Rose POV**

"He loves you Rose. He always will." Yeah, but he loves fucking things up. I didn't care if Adrian felt sorry or not what was done was done and there was no excuse for that. I should have listened to Christian when he said that there was something going on between Adrian and Lissa. I told him he was wrong and that they were just practicing Spirit. Well, it hadn't been the only thing they were practicing obviously. Ugh, I should've listened to him. If only me and him had been fri—

There was two Strigoi on either side of Lissa. The Strigoi on the left was strangling her by the throat and the one on the right was speaking to the one on the left.

"It's Vasilissa Drogimir. I'm sure of it. Let's take her back to Dimitri." Dimitri? Why was he doing this to her? Why did he want her? What was he going to do with her?

I never thought Dimitri would do this. After what I had seen in the caves all those months ago I never thought I'd hear anything else about him ever again. He had other plans. Why would he take Lissa? She was the last in line of the Drogimir line but he had liked Lissa months ago, what had changed.

I never thought Dimitri would do this to her, Strigoi or not. I had no idea why he would want to take her hostage either. Did he want to turn her? He would become stronger if he drank from a Moroi which would mean it would be harder to stake him, not that I had any intention on killing him, even though he was already dead.

I still loved him to a degree. He was my first mentor. I respected him even if I had never shown my respect. He'd taught me basically everything I knew he had taught me how to fight and to stay calm, he had taught me how to act around others. Like I said, he taught me everything I knew.

I hated that he had been turned. He would've hated to be a Strigoi, he would have rather died fighting than be like this.

I heard Christians voice in the background, "I have to go for a sec, but I'll be back okay?" but I was still in my own world, the one that was centred around Lissa's safety. She couldn't get hurt. I was going to be named her guardian in a week; she can't get hurt or killed.

I wanted Lissa to be out of harms way. We may not be talking but she has been my best friend throughout my entire life no matter what had happened. She brought me back to life so the least I could do is save hers.

I just had to figure out where she was. She had been inside the school grounds when she had been captured. I could see flashing images of her surrounding's going through my mind like photos being taken.

The forest. A car. They were driving her somewhere in a car. She was in the backseat of the car and she was tied up. Ropes were tied around her wrists and ankles. Lissa could barely move. I could feel her fear and pain running through her. She was panicked, she didn't want to die or become one of them.

She turned her head painfully to the side seeing a shopping centre that said West end.

I turned to Christian who was staring at me, confused.

"Lissa's in trouble. She's in a car. She just drove by West end." I had to go to the only person I knew, (and really didn't want to talk to) who would either lend us a car or drive us to help Lissa.

I ran the fastest I have in my whole life to Adrian's room. Please god, let Adrian be in his room right now.

I banged on the door loudly. Please be here. Christian must have been walking behind me since he was nowhere in sight. Bet he's a little slow than most Dhampir.

The door opened slowly to a devastating looking Moroi. He smelt like Vodka. It was all over his room and on his clothes.

"Rose, what are you—"Adrian was honestly surprised but that didn't matter right now.

"I need your help. Lissa's in trouble. We need a car." I pleaded with him. I needed him to say yes or else we had no way of saving Lissa.

**Adrian POV**

"I need your help. Lissa's in trouble. We need a car." She was begging me to help her after everything I've done. I would do anything for her so of course I would do this. I couldn't understand how Lissa was in trouble or why we needed a car.

"I'll help you. Why do we need a car?"

"Lissa got captured by two Strigoi on the grounds. They took her in a car, they just passed West end a minute ago." Rose explained to me. She grabbed my arm and led me to where Christian was gasping for breath.

"Is he- going to- help us- or not?" Christian said in-between breaths. He had his hands on his knees and he was looking up at Rose. He was sweating compared to Rose who hadn't even broken a sweat. I loved that about Rose, she was so strong and powerful, emotionally and physically.

I hated that I hurt her. I wish I had never done what I had with Lissa. I didn't know why I had done it either, I had been drunk. That's no excuse for what I had done though and I had no idea why I would do that to Rose. I was the reason she became friends with Christian, I was the reason they discovered feelings for each other even if Rose hasn't grown the same feelings towards Christian as he feels for her. It'll happen one day and that day I'll have to watch and see what happens because there is nothing I can do about it.

I love Rose. I always will. I've loved her ever since the night at the Ski Lodge. She wasn't like other girl's. She was different in a beautiful way.

I know that I shouldn't be thinking like this when we were trying to save Lissa and all but I could never stop thinking about her. She was beautiful in every way. Some people would say she was a bitch but she just doesn't take shit from people. Rose is strong-headed and loyal. I loved everything about her apart from her hating me.

I won't loose Rose to my stupid mistakes. I'll wait forever for her to forgive me if I have to. I just need her to trust me again. I need to be at least friends with her again.

"Adrian, how do we get out of the school without them noticing?" Rose asked. She knew I had sneaked out of the confines of the school before. It's not like I had anything else to do. I drank, ate and slept. That was about it.

"This way." I gestured towards the back door which few people knew about. The few that did never got caught because the Headmistress didn't think that it needed to be guarded since none knew about it. Wondering around the halls everyday had its perks. You could sneak out of the Academy without anyone realizing. I'd done it about five times to go see friends and other people.

When we were out the back door I headed into the forest that was right in front of a highway where one of my cars was parked. I left it here in case I needed it ever again.

We got in quickly with Rose driving since she could see where Lissa was in her head. I wondered if Rose had even driven a car before, maybe she had gotten her license during those two years her and Lissa had run away.

Rose was speeding down the highway and lucky for us there were no cars on the road since it was 4am. The roads were deserted making it easier for us to get to Lissa.

Rose never took her eyes off the Rose but I suspected that she was also seeing into Lissa's mind to see which direction she was going in. rose made a sharp left, smashing my head into the window.

A shopping centre went past that had a sign saying West end. I estimated that we were about ten minutes behind Lissa.

South Brooks.

North Brooks.

Malta.

We stopped just outside of Saco. The place was literally in the middle of nowhere. There were only few buildings and there was grass that seemed to go on for miles. It wasn't particularly safe to be in the middle of nowhere at night and have Strigoi waiting around somewhere. Rose just wanted to get Lissa back no matter what; she would do anything for her, despite how much we've hurt her.

There was a huge white building that Rose was heading towards. My gut felt ill knowing that she was walking towards Strigoi who could easily kill her.

Christian had come up from behind me and said, "Don't do anything stupid. She wants Lissa out of there. Fast." I hated when Christian acted as if I knew nothing about Rose. I'd been with her for months and we had been friends before that. He's been friends with her for a few days!

He acts like he's known her for years.

We ran into the building and saw Rose had two Strigoi at her feet but no Lissa.

Dimitri was holding Lissa by the throat.

This was the only thing in the world that would make Rose hesitate and I knew Christian had to do something.

"Christian set him on fire already!" I yelled at him. Fire shot out of his hands and he hurled the fire, aiming for Dimitri. He dodged out of the way easily.

Rose came out of her trance and pulled her stake out of a Strigoi that was lying at her feet. She ran towards Dimitri, stake in hand.

He threw Lissa on the ground, hitting her head. I could smell the blood pouring out of her skull. It wouldn't kill her, but she needed it bandaged up.

I pulled her up and carried her to the car. I had a first-aid kit in here somewhere. I always needed it when girls fell over when they were drunk. I knew only too well how to bandage things up. I felt like I've done it millions of times.

I laid her head on my lap and bandaged it up perfectly. I guessed it would be okay in another week or two. Maybe even three.

I put pressure on her head to stop the bleeding.

I could see flames being thrown around in the building they were in. I heard Dimitri's screams and pleads to Rose. He was trying to tell her something I couldn't make out. Christian was obviously the one who was hurting him more. We all knew Rose had loved him. She had been heartbroken when he had been taken that day in the woods.


	3. This is how i feel

**Christian POV**

Rose was standing there, not moving. It didn't even look like she was breathing as she looked up to find Dimitri standing there with Lissa in his hands.

His face showed no emotions as he looked from Rose to Lissa an then me.

"Christian set him on fire already!" Adrian yelled from behind me. I reacted almost immediately, throwing balls of fire in Dimitri's direction. He had dodged every single fire ball I had thrown at him. I could feel myself being drained by the amount of power I was throwing at him.

Rose had come out of nowhere and with her stake in hand, she began advancing on him. He threw Lissa on the ground and I could smell blood coming from her. Adrian took her out of the building and took care of her.

Dimitri was pleading with Rose. "Let me change you Rose, we can be together forever." She sliced him with her stake right across the heart. His screech of pain was ear piercing, nearly damaging my eardrums. "Don't kill me Rose. You still love me like I love you."

She hesitated, hesitated just in time for him to grab her by the arm. I reacted quickly, throwing all of my power at him. He screamed and let Rose go who came to stand by my side.

We watched him burn alive, screaming. Rose was crying but made no noise, she was tough like that.

I held onto Rose, stroking her hair over and over again whispering, "It'll be okay Rose. You can talk to me. I'm here for you." I hoped she believed it because it was true. If she ever needed to talk, I'd be there for her. I _was_ starting to love Rose, just like Adrian had told her.

I knew Adrian had bandaged Lissa up whilst we were killing Dimitri so I towed Rose into the backseat of the car, not even glancing to see if Lissa was okay. It's not that I didn't care if she was hurt or not it was because I _knew_ she was okay. I didn't have to look at her to know she was fine.

"Where do we go now?" Adrian asked as he climbed into the driver's seat after he had buckled Lissa into the other front seat. We should probably see if she had really hurt herself.

"We should probably go to the Hospital to see if she's okay." Adrian nodded his head and began driving. We all sat in silence listening to the hum of the car's engine as we drove to the Hospital.

After fifteen minutes of awkward silence Adrian pulled up to St. Mary's Hospital.

Adrian climbed out of the while me and Rose sat in the backseat looking in opposite directions. She was embarrassed about how she hesitated. She felt as if she was a bad guardian to Lissa. No guardian would ever hesitate under pressure or from what a Strigoi might say to them. I knew she felt as if she had let herself down.

"I'm proud of you Rose." I whispered turning my head slowly to the back of her head. Her head swung around in one smooth move.

"You're kidding right? I hesitated; if you weren't there we would've all been killed. Lissa would have been killed because of me, so would Adrian. I should never have listened to him in the first place. He was a Strigoi not Dimitri. Dimitri's been dead since the day in the caves." I let her get everything of her chest even though I knew she was wrong. She would've killed him eventually. She's the strongest person I know, stronger than me.

"Rose, it wasn't your fault. You loved him and he loved you, any person would hesitate at a time like that." I spoke softly to her, hoping that she would actually listen to me.

"No guardian hesitates at any time, Christian." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Rose was impossible sometimes. She never listens to someone when she's angry. She does listen to you if she's upset though. It really does matter what mood she is in at the moment you talk to her.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose. It doesn't matter anyway. We're all safe now." I said hugging her. I loved the way she felt in my arms, like it was meant to be. It was like we were supposed to do this. Nearly losing Rose's life and your life in one day opens your eyes up a little bit.

I loved Rose. I may have only _really_ known her for about three or four days but I knew I loved her. I just didn't know if she loved me back.

I turned the music on the radio to fill in the silence that was hanging in the air. The music was on full volume so I turned it down a little bit so I could at least hear myself think. Rose still had red eyes and blotchy cheeks as she turned to me who was staring at her.

She smiled kindly at me and took my hand. Her hand felt warm in mine and it felt right, just like her in my arms felt right.

Adrian came back and opened the driver door. "The Doctor in there wants to check her out for awhile. It'll take about thirty minutes approximately. You guys can come in and wait in the Hospital if you want." I knew Adrian just didn't want me and Rose to be alone together bur Rose would never figure that out by the way Adrian had said it and was acting. Honestly, I think it was sad for him to be acting this way when we almost just died. Stupid royals.

"Yeah, at least it'll be warmer in there." Rose wasn't exactly wearing winter clothing. It was raining outside. Well, it was actually pouring outside and Rose was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts that she would normally wear for training.

I was such an idiot, she was probably freezing and I was just sitting here like a total dickhead.

I hadn't even known she was shivering until Adrian had pointed it out. I got out and grabbed a jacket from the boot of the car, it had been mine a few years back and it would be a perfect fit for her.

I ran over to her as she was walking through the entry doors. "Here, take this." I said as I wrapped it around her shoulders and stroked her arms up and down as we walked down the hall to where four seats were situated.

"Lissa's in that room there." Adrian pointed to a room only five feet away from us. The door was closed and I wondered what the doctor was saying.

Adrian was sitting across the hall from me and Rose. He was glaring at our intertwined hands. It was like you could feel the tremors of anger rolling off of him. His teeth were clenched and he was breathing in and out deeply.

We sat in silence, with a glaring Adrian, for more than twenty minutes when Lissa walked through the Doctors door.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked. I knew it was out of politeness because she hasn't forgiven Lissa yet, she couldn't help but care about her though. She always has cared for her, her whole life had been revolved around Lissa. Rose didn't know what her future held anymore or what she was going to do.

Rose couldn't be Lissa's guardian anymore; they would barely talk or look at each other. It was hard being in the same room as both of them because you could feel the tension in the air.

You could see how much Lissa was desperate to be friends with Rose again. She was all she had left and she didn't want to loose her to anything, especially her.

"Yeah, the doctor said everything was okay, just to be careful for a few weeks." You could see how happy Lissa was that Rose was talking to her, even if it was out of politeness.

"Are we done then? I'm really tired and I just want to go home." Rose said whilst yawning.

I carried Rose back to the car soundlessly. I decided I would drive so Adrian had to sit in the back with Rose, not that he was objecting at all.

But I was stuck in the front with Lissa. Sitting next to her would be the most awkward thing I've done in my whole life. I couldn't stand being in the same room as her, imagine how I felt sitting in a car next to her. I could see from out the corner of my eye that she had turned to face me. Her blonde hair was swaying in the breeze. I didn't want her to make this more awkward than it had to be.

She just kept looking at me though, making it hard to concentrate on the road. Her gaze never seemed to leave mine so I decided to say something.

"You should probably get some rest Lissa. You've had a long day." She looked away and fell asleep the next minute; I was the only one awake in the car. It was going to be a long drive home.

**Rose POV**

I fell asleep thinking about what had happened today. I and Christian had killed Dimitri. I never thought I would have seen him again. I just didn't understand why he would kidnap Lissa.

I felt sleep overcome me and I was getting pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. Heavens knows that I don't want to talk to him.

"Hello Rose." He said politely, sitting down and patting the space next to him.

I took in my surrounding's. We were on an island that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. We were sitting down on a blanket that was on top of sand. We were on a beach. The water was the most beautiful blue I had ever seen in my life and I never wanted to look away from it. The whole scenery was breath-taking. If only this place was real. I wonder if it was.

"Is this place real?" I said speaking for the first time since he took me here.

"Yeah, I used to come here when I was a child with my parents." He lay on his back looking up at the sun. It was weird seeing a Moroi in the sun like this. I knew it wasn't real but it's not something you see everyday. Moroi never went out in the sunlight, it hurt them too much, so seeing Adrian in the sunlight was something I couldn't not look at. It was something that never happened.

I lay back, next to him. The dream felt so real, you could actually feel the sun on your face and the wind blowing over your skin. The sand was as white as snow and it matched Adrian's skin nearly perfectly. Adrian was a little tanner than most Moroi for some reason I didn't know. Maybe he came to the beach with his parents during the day as a child.

His eyes were closed but I knew they were the perfect shade of green. They matched Lissa's eyes exactly.

"What are you thinking about?" I really was curious; he wasn't usually quiet like this. Every one knew him as a loud and drunken royal.

"I was thinking about how I screwed up the most important thing in my life." He opened his eyes as he turned to me, seeing my confusion he added, "I lost you to Ozera and it was because of something I did." he shook his head in frustration. "I'm such an idiot sometimes. I fuck every thing that's ever been important to me up." He sat up and turned to me fully.

He took hold of my and closed his eyes. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to deal with it right now so I started waking myself up. I had learned how to do it a while ago when Adrian would visit me when I was upset or angry with someone.

I woke up to music on the radio playing. I could barely hear it; it was turned down so low. Christian didn't want to wake any of us up. He can be so sweet sometimes, like when he stroked my hair when I was crying.

I can see why Lissa loved him. He was perfect. He actually cared about you and made you feel happy. He was gorgeous too, his smile always brightened up his face.

I wasn't talking about the smirk he used to always give me. I was talking about his real smile, his genuine smile that made me happy despite what mood I was in.

I loved him.

I mean I loved that he smiled. He should smile more regardless of what he's been through everyone should be happy. I wanted to be the reason that Christian smile's.

You know, just for him to be happy and all. It wasn't like I was in love with him. We were just newly friends and he was Lissa's ex. Although I'm not sure if we were friends or not. Honestly, I really didn't care anymore what was done was done. There was nothing I could do to change it.

All the anger I've ever had seemed to have been drained away from me today. I fought my hardest to keep us all alive. Christian was the real reason we were alive though, if it wasn't for him while I hesitated we would've all been killed.

Would Dimitri have killed me though?

He's wasn't Dimitri, he was a Strigoi. I should've remembered that earlier when I had seen him. Seeing his face again in real life was nothing compared to wishing he was there. That's why I hesitated; I wanted to look at him for a long time before I had to kill him. That was the stupidest mistake I've made in my whole life. I could've gotten us all killed.

It'll never happen again. I'll never hesitate ever again in combat with a Strigoi. They were evil. They weren't who they used to be. They had become cruel creatures of the night and I will_ never_ forget that.

I had suddenly noticed that Adrian was awake and staring at me. Correction, he was glaring at me. He looked deadly. I guess he really wanted to tell me what he was going to say in that dream. He knew I had woken myself up.

I looked over to him and smiled innocently which only made his glare grow. He was mad as hell that I had woken myself up, not wanting to hear what he was about to say.

I closed my eyes while tilting my head back. I wished I was somewhere else in the world, somewhere like the places Adrian always took me to. He showed me the most beautiful places I had ever seen. We were never allowed to go anywhere exotic while we attended the academy.

It was still dark when we arrived back at the Academy but it was getting lighter. The sky had gone form being pitch black to a navy blue and was beginning to go into a lighter blue.

Lissa had fallen asleep so Adrian had carried her, rather slowly because he was a Moroi, to her bedroom.

I started walking to my dorm room when I heard Christian's footsteps behind me. I turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked down so I couldn't see his face.

"Your room is that way in case you've forgotten." I pointed in the opposite direction from where I would be going to my room.

"I know, just wanted to walk you to your door." He shrugged and started walking beside me.

"You don't have to. I'm pretty sure nothing's going to kill me." I looked up and smiled warmly at him.

He didn't smile back, though. I guess the whole dying part of the sentence was in poor taste. Oops.

"Rose, I just wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded my head for him to go on, "I forgive Lissa for what she did but I'll never be friends with her ever again." I understood how he felt; I really didn't care what had happened anymore. It was the past and you can't change it no matter how hard you try.

I knew more than anyone that you can't change the past. I remember wishing I could go back in time and save Dimitri from becoming a Strigoi. A few months ago I would've killed to get him back in his Dhampir form, but then I had killed him today. I helped Christian kill him knowing I would never see his face again after that.

It was going to be the hardest thing to accept. Accepting that you've killed the first person you ever really loved, it was hard. Not exactly something a teenager should ever go through. But I was tough, just like my mum. Janine Hathaway, the woman who had shipped me off to the Academy without a second thought so she could look after her charge.

I was beginning to understand why she had done it. I would literally do anything for my charge; anything but leave my child behind. She probably kept me here to make sure I was safe and learned from the best.

I had hated her when I was younger. I always felt as if she had abandoned me. I felt like I was unwanted, no child was supposed to feel that way from their Mother throughout their lives. I never really thought of my Mum as a parent. She had never been there for me on any occasion. I had seen her five times throughout my entire life and none of those times have exactly been blissful. Whenever I saw her, we would fight. It was inevitable, everyone knew it would happen.

What would you do if you saw your Mother who had abandoned you and shipped you off to an Academy? I know I probably acted a bit rudely towards my Mother but I've never hidden my feelings before and I wasn't going to do it just for her peace of mind.

We had screamed at each other, swore, and cursed what ever you wanted to call it at each other. She knew I hated what she had done to me. She had never even made contact with me in those eight years until she had showed up at the Academy and acted like I was just another Dhampir. It didn't surprise me when she didn't recognize me, I had expected it. After all she hadn't seen what I looked like since she had given birth to me.

Now, I understood why she had done it. In ways it was safer for me to be here at the Academy than to be with her. She would have to protect her charge over me. It wouldn't be that she didn't want to protect me; it was the law to protect Moroi no matter what the cost was.

We were born to protect them. Our lives didn't matter to them. Dhampir's were nothing compared to Moroi, especially the Royals. None of them cared. Well, except for Christian, he knew how life could be hard. He knew how I felt.

He had lived amongst people staring at him, waiting for him to turn Strigoi. He would never do that though; he was the only Moroi I knew that could actually put up a fight and maybe even kill them.

People didn't know that and he judged him because of what his parents had done all those years ago. He had only been a child; he wouldn't have known the difference between Moroi and Strigoi.

I hated people who judged other people. I never judged people, not even Royals. I'll admit that I thought Adrian had been like any other Royal but I didn't _judge_ him on that. You get to know a person and see that they're nothing like who you thought they were.

I probably should've used someone different from Adrian since he had cheated on me, but he was the only other royal, apart from Christian and Lissa, that I had ever bother to talk to.

Christian was the only royal I knew who actually cared about a persons feeling's. Adrian and Lissa obviously didn't considering that they had sex while Adrian was with me and Lissa was with Christian.

I had just noticed that Christian had been as quiet as me while we had walked to my bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" We were almost at my door so we must have been quiet for a long time.

"You really want to know?" I wanted to know what was troubling him so much. He looked deep in thought a minute ago, he was frowning.

"I _really_ want to know, Christian." Emphasize on the really.

He looked like he didn't want to say anything about what he was thinking about. He looked down, nervous about what he was going to say to me.

"Spit it out Christian." I said forcing a laugh out to make him feel more comfortable.

"You know what Adrian said the other day about me loving you?" Oh, shit. This can't be happening. Why me? Why do I have to love him, and he doesn't love me back. I hate whoever controls the Universe; they're making my life hell.

"Yeah, but I know he was just talking shit." I acted casual hoping he couldn't see through the lie. No one besides Lissa knew when I lied because I would fidget with my hands or I would blink a few times. This time I did neither, maybe because it wasn't a lie.

"You're wrong." He told me while cupping my chin. "I love you Rose and I know it's a little soon and I'll be your friend no matter what direction you choose to take." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

He just walked away like it was nothing. Fucking stupid guys. This is why I've always hated talking to the goddamn Royals; they always walk away from you.

I was so fucking tired at the moment I didn't give a shit what had just happened.

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep straight away. Just like earlier I was being pulled into Adrian's dream. He'll probably tell me what he was about to earlier.

"Rose, why did you wake yourself up earlier?" He was pissed. He was fuming, really. It was weird seeing him this angry, he was always so laid back and didn't give a shit what people say about him. It must have been really important to him if he was this mad about it.

"Umm, I don't know." That has to be the smartest thing I've ever said. Note the sarcasm; I just hadn't known what to say. 'Oh, I just didn't want to hear what you were going to say.' Wouldn't exactly let me off the hook if you know what I mean.

"You don't know? You purposely woke yourself up so you didn't have to listen to what I was going to say! Can you just listen to me for a minute!?"

I immediately said yes so he wouldn't get madder. His face was nearly red from the anger he was holding in. I didn't know he could hold much more anger in but I was wrong obviously.

"Rose, I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did, but I love you. You know I love you so can't you just take me back? Christian will go back to Lissa. Just forget anything happened." What the fuck? Was he on crack or something? He fucking cheated on me, you can't just forget about something like that. He's a fucking idiot. I swear to god, I'll hit him one day.

"Neither me or Christian will go back to being anything with you and Lissa. Christian's forgiven Lissa and so have I but that doesn't mean we're friends again."

How the fuck can he act like that. If he was drunk he wouldn't be able to pull me into his dreams.

"Rose, I just miss you so much. I miss you being in my arms. I hate that you don't like me. I want to be friends again." He walked over to me and pulled a strand out of my hair.

"You have to talk to Christian about forgiveness before I can even consider being friends with you." I wanted Christian to forgive Adrian to so there would never be any hostileness between the two of them. They have hated each other from day one but it has multiplied after what happened between Adrian and Lissa.

"Why do you care so much about him? Why does it matter if he forgives me or not? What does it matter to you if he forgives me?" I had no idea why he was so upset about me mentioning Christian.

"Why the fuck are you so pissed about me saying I want Christian to forgive you?"

"Because he fucking loves you! You're only supposed to be friends with him! You're not—

"It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you! You fucking cheated on mw with my best-fucking-friend! We're not together anymore; we never will be together again!"

I woke myself up, sick of fighting with Adrian.

**plzzz review i want to know what you think about the story and what i should do with it.**


	4. Graduation

**Christian POV**

I turned away from Rose, proud of myself of being able to tell her that I love her. I didn't know how she felt and that was why it was so hard to tell her the truth.

I thought I could have seen love in her eye's when I had told her that I loved her but I could be easily mistaken for something else.

I wish I hadn't walked away from her, I wish I had waited for her reply. I told her I loved her, than I walked away. Great fucking move, Christian. Walk away from her after you said that you love her. Now, she probably doesn't believe that you _do_ love her.

She's going to be pissed in the morning, but until then I'm going to sleep.

--

I heard my alarm go off indicating that it was time to wake up. I got dressed and ready for class. Today was the last day of school for people my age. Tomorrow was the day that all the Dhampir's would get assigned to their charge. Rose would be assigned to a Royal, probably Lissa because of their damn shadow-kissed connection.

I was glad that they were shadow-kissed because otherwise Rose wouldn't be alive and walking. Lissa was the reason Rose was alive so I couldn't hate her. I just couldn't talk to her after everything she's done to us.

Rose had been really hurt when she found out that Adrian had slept with Lissa. Lissa was supposed to be her best friend and she had slept with her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, it hurt to be cheated on but Rose had been hurt twice as bad as me.

That day that she had been crying was heartbreaking. She had cried for so long and so hard. It hurt to see Rose that way, she was tough. The only reason she had cried in the first place was because of Adrian. I hated him. I was pretty sure he hated me as well but I didn't care. He was the one that hurts everyone around him, not me.

"Christian!" I heard Adrian's voice come from behind me. I didn't want to talk to him and he knew that. He's a stubborn bastard.

"What." I said sharply, I wished he could just go back to court where he belongs. He has no need to be here.

"Can ask you to do something for me?" He said finally coming to stand beside me. You could smell the alcohol in his breath already and a smoke cloud practically followed him everywhere he went.

"Why the hell would I do something for _you_?" What was going through his head when he decided to come to me for help? He knew I wasn't the type of person to help another; no one had really talked to me before Lissa had come along. Who would've thought she was just like the rest of them.

"You'd want me to help you if Rose hated you." Good point, I guess he actually does have a brain after all. I'm surprised he can remember anything due to all the alcohol he consumes.

I would hate it if Rose hated me. I know it's a weird thing to say since we barely know each other, but I love her anyway. If Rose ever disliked me I'd do anything to change her mind.

I saw Adrian's point. He did love her and despite how much I hated that, it was true. Rose could be a bitch, sarcastic and moody but she was also beautiful and thoughtful. She would never say a bad word against the people she loved.

I was sarcastic too; maybe that was why we had never gotten along before.

"What does this have to this Rose?" Even though I would want Adrian's help if I fucked up things with Rose but I was still reluctant to help him. I didn't want him getting close to Rose.

"I just need to talk to her." He quickly said, anxious to get to Rose I suspected.

"Then talk to her." I shrugged. If he wanted to talk to Rose, he could. I'm not sure that she wanted to talk to him but it seemed that if was really important to him.

"I can't, whenever I see her she walks in the opposite direction. You can't talk to a person who won't talk to you." I was confused; Rose hadn't hated him last night.

"Why won't she speak to you?" It didn't make sense. You can't hate a person for no reason all of the sudden.

"I talked to her in her dreams." Ahhh, I'd forgotten about those. Fuck, what did he say to Rose to piss her off? I thought she would be pissed off about me walking away from her but now I'll be lucky if she talks to anybody.

"What did you say?" I groaned out, afraid of what he had said.

"I told her what I thought." Pfft, right. He probably screamed it in her face like he always does.

I raised an eyebrow up at him. "What did you say?" I repeated. It had to be something really bad for Rose not to talk to him. Usually she _voices_ her opinion.

"It doesn't matter what I said, I just need to talk to her." It didn't make sense for him to come to me for help. She might not talk to me or anyone else for that matter.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she'll listen to you." He seemed so certain.

"Look you know I hate you. You can talk to Rose all you want, I don't care but I don't see why I'd even consider talking to Rose about you." There was no way I could even say one nice thing about Adrian.

Rose knows how much I hate him and so do I. It's not like she would talk to him just because I tell her she should, she'll make her own decisions.

"Please just- I need you to do this one thing for me." He pleaded. It was weird seeing a royal beg, something I thought I'd never see in my life.

"What do you want?" I said looking away.

"Just talk to her. Tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. She can do whatever she wants. Tell her I love her." What the fuck had he said to her? 'Tell her I'm sorry' what the hell was that about? Ugh, did he really expect me to tell her that he loves her?

"Sure, just-whatever you did- don't do it again." I say as I walk away from him. He doubted that I would tell her, I could see the scepticism on his face.

I didn't know where she was. It could take forever just to find her and tell her what I had to about Adrian. I don't know why he stayed here. He should be at court with the Queen.

He was next in line to become King.

Great, we'll all have an alcoholic-smoking King. Fantastic. The Queen should find someone else to give the throne to after she dies. I just don't want Adrian as our King. If he does become King, he'll be the last King we ever have. Everyone knows he's never going to get married which means he'll never have children. He has no brothers or sisters that could take over when he dies, which means there'll be no King.

His parents could take over if he dies but I doubt that would be for long. Everyone dies eventually.

Where was she? She wasn't eating. I'll go see if she's in her room.

Nope, she wasn't there.

I wish I knew where she was. Why does she have to be so hard to find? I walked back into the lunch area where only Lissa was. I sucked in a sharp breath and sat down quietly on the opposite seats from her so I was forced to look at her.

"Hi, Christian." She whispered, staring at me.

"Hi." Why weren't Eddie and Mia here?

I looked around and noticed that there were no Dhampir's at all in the lunch area. "Where's all the Dhampir's?"

"They're getting their charge today." She was smiling. The bitch thought that she would get Rose as her guardian and they'd be best-friends again.

I got up and went west to where I knew they were having their Graduation.

"Audrey Walter's. . . Jesse Zeklos." Okay at least she didn't get Jesse.

I neared the entrance and saw Rose sitting there with a worried expression.

"Brianna Smith. . . Andrew Kraw." I stood for ages waiting for Rose's name to announce.

It was near the end of the end of the speech.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. . . Christian Ozera." I was stunned. I though she was going to get Lissa because of their bond.

Rose stood up with a shocked expression and made her way over to Alberta, who gave her, her stake. I was still staring at Rose when she turned to me. We both had no idea if this was real or not. She had a bond with Lissa that was the rarest things in Moroi history and they had thrown that away.

"Eddie Castile. . . Vasilissa Drogimir." So Eddie had gotten Lissa not Rose. Eddie was lucky Rose and Lissa weren't best-friends anymore or she would be choking him right now.

"Listen up!" I heard Alberta yell over the commotion that was going on. "The Queen herself has chosen your Moroi for you so respect her wishes." Oh, the Queen had done this. I shouldn't be surprised, she was a bitch.

**Rose POV**

Alberta's voice kept echoing in my as I walked up and received my silver stake. 'Rosemarie Hathaway…Christian Ozera.' I'd never expected this to happen. Liss and I were always supposed to be together. We were fighting for now but I don't think we will be forever.

I looked at Christian. I was Christian's Guardian now. His Assigned guardian, not at all like the guardian I was to him in the field experience. I would be protecting him for the rest of my life now. I'd always be on watch for Strigoi trying to kill him or turn him.

I'll protect him until my last breath; all guardians would do the same for their Moroi. They come first. Any Moroi is more important than a Dhampir, that's what everyone believed but I thought it was bullshit. The only thing their good for is spending money and being total fuckheads.

I was lucky I got Christian. He was royal but he knew the role of being a Dhampir was important. He knew our life was hard; I would never be able to relax in public areas or take a day off in my life unless he ordered me too.

I don't get why the Moroi were so damn important. They can't even defend themselves. Well, Christian and Tasha could defend themselves but that they were the only Moroi who were able to defend themselves.

I'm glad I got Christian; if any Strigoi attack him we could team up and kill them easily. He was the best fire user in the whole school. Tasha had taught him how to use fire in self defence while he was growing up.

"Listen up!" Alberta yelled and I turned my face away from Christian. "The Queen herself has chosen your Moroi for you so respect her wishes." Ahhh, Queen Bitch had done this. Why was I so surprised?

She didn't know that Lissa and I weren't friends anymore. Christian and I would be even closer now though. I was glad I had been chosen to guard Christian.

He was Royal but he never acted like it. He would never hurt the people he loves and he never acts like he's the best person in the world. He was real. As in he wasn't fake like every other Moroi. He knows what it feels like to be hurt and to loose people.

Both Christian and I had grown up without parents. His parents had been killed. I didn't know my father and my mother was never there for me. So yeah, we both grew up without parents. He had Tasha as a motherly figure, the closest thing I had to

Family had been Lissa.

Christian walked over to me, took my hand and pulled me out of the room. All the other Dhampir's were making their way to their appointed Moroi. I don't know why Christian had come to find me. After last night when he had walked away from me, things got kind of confusing and then Adrian had pulled me into one of his dreams.

I was exhausted from Adrian, I was sick of having to tell him I didn't love him anymore. How could you not know when someone doesn't love you? He can be so dumb sometimes, or all the time really. I was so sick of talking to people I hate.

We kept walking until Christian walked us into his bedroom.

"Does Lissa know?" We were both standing in the middle of the room, facing each other. Christian was a foot taller than me so to look at him I only had to look up an inch.

"I haven't spoken to her all day so I don't know." I had woken up and gone straight to the ceremony without thinking about finding Lissa and talking to her.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Someone else has probably told her already and if they haven't of course I'll tell her." I don't know how she would react knowing that we might never see each other again. I'll always be by Christian's side and only see who he sees most likely.

"You should probably go talk to her now. She's having lunch." I nodded. "Oh, and Adrian told me to tell you, he loves you and he's sorry and that he didn't mean it." He shrugged and I walked out leaving Christian behind me.

He was right. Lissa was having lunch beside Eddie who was already in guardian mode. Mia was on the other side of them with a Dhampir called Adam Young, her guardian.

I looked around the room and saw that the Queen and Adrian were having a discussion. Okay, discussion was an understatement. He was yelling at her, I could tell by the expression on his face that he knew I had been guarded to Christian.

As I drew closer to Eddie and the others, I could hear the conversation Adrian was having with the Queen.

"Has a bond with Lissa and you've just thrown that away because we used to be together. Christian? You've got to be kidding me, he loves her! I'll never see her again!" Adrian hadn't noticed me walk in since his back was facing me now. The Queen looked appalled by his public outburst.

"She is a Dhampir you do not love her. So what if you _don't_ ever see her again? It doesn't matter. She is Christian's guardian now." She pointed to me. Adrian followed her gesture and saw me sitting next to Mia.

He turned back to his Aunt. "You don't know how I feel." Shaking his head at her and walking off.

I looked back at the others hoping that they would act as if they hadn't heard a word that Adrian or the Queen had said.

"Wow. Never thought he'd have the guts to stand up to the Queen." Eddie said with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I mean he's next in line to the throne you'd think he'd act nicer to her. I get that he loves you and all but wow. That was so unexpected." Mia said unkindly, implying once again that Moroi were more important than any Dhampir.

"Yeah it is unexpected for a royal Moroi to care about a Dhampir isn't it? Since we live our lives protecting you while you think of us as the lowest being's compared to you. Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Damn, my anger had gotten the best of me. Usually I could control, but implying that I was lower than someone else I absolutely loose it when people talk shit about us. We protected them for fuck sakes! They do nothing but sit around all day and get drunk.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that—"

"No. it's okay. Every Moroi thinks that right? That they're better than self-sacrificing Dhampir's. I mean the Moroi must be _so_ important because they do _so_ much, right? They sit on their asses all day while were on guard for danger but I understand what you mean, we do everything to make sure you're safe just to be treated like shit." Anger really was my worst enemy; it always turned me into an ugly beast.

"Rose, settle down. You know she didn't mean it like that and none of us think of Dhampir's that way. You know that." Lissa said. She still had the bandage on which made her look like a complete idiot and if I hadn't known what had happened to her I would have laughed at her.

"Whatever. I really don't care. It's not like I'll ever see you guys again." This was probably true since Christian hated going to the Royal court as much as I did.

That was why Adrian was so angry. We'd never see each other again after graduation. It wasn't as if I was complaining, what he said last night was the stupidest thing you could do. Adrian had gotten Christian to say he was sorry but it was nothing compare to hearing it in person. To be honest it didn't feel like much of an apology if he hadn't told me in person.

"Yes we will won't we? We'll see each other again because you're my guardian! You are aren't you?" Fuck, no one had told her. Now I had to tell the distressed Lissa that I wasn't her guardian. I wish her guardian _Eddie_ had told her.

I looked over to Eddie and he had his face turned away. He must've been afraid of what her reaction would be, but hey I'm not looking forward to telling her either so I can't blame him. Lissa can be scary sometimes.

"Liss, didn't you hear what Adrian was saying to the Queen?" Confusion swept over her features.

"No. I wasn't listening to anything before you started yelling at Mia." How couldn't you have heard? He was screaming at her.

"Hey, I wasn't yelling at her. Anyway, as Adrian said before I'm not your guardian Liss." I whispered the last sentence almost wishing she wouldn't hear it. She had been quiet for a while, processing what I had said.

"Who-whose guardian are you?"

"Christian's." Once I said his name she was furious. She knew she wouldn't see me again, being Christian's guardian and all.

"How could that happen? We have a bond! They can't throw that away for _him_! I probably got someone who's—"

"Don't worry Liss, you got Eddie. He's a good guardian; he'll protect you as much as I would've. It's not the end of the world." I tried joking at the end of the sentence but her expression was the same.

"Rose, I know I hurt you but I'll never do anything like that again, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry but you have to be my guardian. You've wanted to be my guardian for years and years now. How can they do this!" yeah, I had wanted to be her guardian for years but things have changed, I'll never look at her in the same way-if I ever see her again.

"The Queen personally chose what guardian would go to a Moroi." The Queen's going to wish that she hadn't done this. She was going to get a mouthful from Lissa when she arrives at court.

"She knows we have a bond though, why would she do this? Do you know why—

The ring of the bell stopped her from continuing with the end of the sentence. This bell was to go pack up your clothes and meet your Moroi. I didn't even know where he was, he might be I his room?

I walked slowly, reluctantly, to my bedroom and packed everything I owned, which was only two suitcases full since we rarely got to go shopping when we were at the Academy.

I left my suitcases in my room and went to find Christian. I had been right, he was in his room. He was finished packing and was sitting on his bed, staring around the room.

When I had got there the door was opened. "Hey Christian, umm- I was wondering when we were leaving and where we're going?"

"We'll go whenever you're ready Rose and we're going to Tasha's house in Washington." Tasha. Great, my life was so perfect now, wasn't it? Okay, she's nice and all but she had been in love with Dimitri. The same Dimitri I had loved and then had to kill the other day. Our reunion was most definitely going to be awkward. The worst part was that it wouldn't be a reunion as such because I would be living there for the rest of my life. Perfect.

"I'm ready now." I said slowly, hoping it would be possible for this not to come. I hate awkward situation. Every time there was an awkward situation I wanted to run away and forget whatever happened hadn't happened. There was no chance of that happening with Tasha. Me guarding Christian meant I would be guarding her too. I would risk my life for Christian but for Tasha? I don't want to sound like a bitch but I'd rather live than for her to live.

She said she could defend herself, who am I to take away an opportunity for her to show us? Okay, okay, okay, I'm being a bitch I know that but a lot has happened over the last few days. How could you blame for acting like this?

My boyfriend had cheated on me with my best friend, I had to kill Dimitri after he was turned Strigoi months before and then I was chosen to be Christian's guardian instead of Lissa's. It was the Queen's fault I wasn't with her right now; I fucking hated that stupid bitch.

"Okay well we'll go to your room and them we'll get on the plan okay?" I wanted to run to that plane right now and just fall asleep. I was so tired I could fall asleep standing up. It's like when you have to stand up and you're listening to a really boring speech so you close your eyes, only I would fall asleep now from my lack of sleep due to last night.

Christian got his suitcases and dragged them behind him as we walked to my bedroom.

"Are you okay with this Rose?" He asked me all of a sudden.

"Okay with what?"

"Being my guardian, I know you waited your whole life to be Lissa's and then you got me which must be—"

"Christian! Seriously I'm fine with it. Lissa and I might never be friends again and if I was her guardian it would be like hell. Being your guardian- well I'm glad I got you. You're better than all the other Moroi's, you actually care about people you love, and they don't."

It was silent after that, and we made our way to my bedroom in record time. We both wanted to get out of the school and onto that plane. I couldn't wait until I sat down in the comfortable seats all planes have.

My eyelids were beginning to droop just thinking about sleep. I wanted to go to sleep more than anything in the world right now.

I grabbed my suitcases and we practically ran to the plane. It was only a small plane which held only ten seats. I wondered how Christian got us a plane all to ourselves.

I sat down on the chairs and fell asleep straight away.

--

I woke up to Christian shaking me and talking to me. "What!" I snapped at him, I hated being woken up from a good sleep.

"The plane just landed Rose. I don't know how you could sleep through all that thunder." He nodded his head towards the window where you could see flashes of lightning brightening up the dark sky. I must have been asleep for hours because it was night time now.


	5. The new house

**Rose POV**

Christian and I walked off the plane and into cold winter weather. Stepping out of the warm plane and then into absolutely freezing weather was a bad idea. I had taken off all my warm clothes on the plane because I had been sweating and now that I had stepped out of the plane I was freezing.

Christian could see that I was shivering. I hated the cold; I would rather sweat all day long then freeze to death.

"Where are we going?" Great, my teeth were rattling now. I couldn't even speak properly now. We were walking through the snow that had fallen during the plane ride over here and it was freezing my legs, making it hard to feel them. Every part of my body that was exposed to the harsh weather was shaking uncontrollably. I was dressed in summer clothes and it was winter here.

"We're meeting Tasha outside of the airport." He said smiling at me. I had no idea why he was smiling either, maybe he likes seeing people suffer from the freezing cold.

"And you're smiling _why_?" I asked him. I looked over his body and saw that he was wearing every piece of winter clothing you could ever buy. He seemed to be pretty warm in there that lucky bastard.

"Because you're dressed for summer and its winter over here." I rolled my eyes at him. Christian can be loving and caring but other times he's just an asshole.

"Hilarious." I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"Rose, c'mon Tasha's over there." And as expected when I turned my head to the left, Tasha was there waving her arms in the air. Christian grabbed my hand and pulled us over to where she was standing.

"Hello Rose." She said politely.

I answered back in the same voice as her's had been. "Hello, Tasha." It was going to be hell living with them for the rest of my life. Protecting Christian was a job I could do any day but being nice to those I hate isn't exactly Rose style.

Christian and Tasha were talking to each other about what had happened over the last few months since they had last seen each other. I could tell that they told each other everything.

I heard Tasha ask, "How's Lissa been?" so I spoke up.

"So Tasha where are we going? I hope it's a lot warmer than here." I said spreading my arms out into the freezing air. It was so cold that if you breathed out you could see it in the air.

"Oh don't worry it's a lot warmer than out here. It's only half an hour away, don't worry dear." Thank god. I didn't want to freeze my ass off in this weather. I just wanted to get out of this weather and under a heater or something.

Tasha told us to get in the car and that she had a car heater in there, so I quickly jumped into the backseat, eager to get my body temperature warmer.

When Tasha started the car I looked over to Christian and he mouthed a thank-you. I smiled at him, although I knew that he would have to tell her sometime. If he didn't tell her than she would start wondering why they weren't visiting each other or even talking.

The ride to their house was ok. There wasn't much to see as it was only a half-hour drive. No lights were on due to the time of day but with our heightened senses you could see everything around you. There were lots of streets and roads that were covered in the falling snow and some of it was starting to melt.

I stared out the window for most of the drive to the house. I rested my head against the car window and closed my eyes for a little rest. Sleep would be impossible since there were a lot of bumps and turns on the way to the house but I closed my eyes anyway.

I felt the car stop and opened my eyes to see that we were parked in front of a house. It was completely white on the outside but the roof was black. Good, black attracted the sun which means it'll be warm. There were two large windows at the front with a black door in between them. The second floor of the house had four windows, all evenly spaced apart. The house looked massive on the outside; I hope it's the same on the inside.

"Come on, we'll get the big heater on inside." She said happily. All I wanted to do was get my suitcases out of the car and fall asleep next to the heater. I felt like going to sleep just at the thought of it.

I moved to the boot of the car and unloaded my suitcases. I made my way to the front door and as I walked inside I noticed that it was as big as it had looked on the outside.

A lounge room was to my left and a huge dinner room was to my right. I walked down the hall to where Tasha was setting up the heater and saw a gigantic kitchen. It looked as if it had everything a real cook in their restaurant kitchens would have. They had two massive fridges and two stoves and an oven. They had so much in here and I barely knew what most of it was since I had only been outside of the Academy for those two years Lissa and I had run away.

"Rose I'll show you to your room as soon as I get this up and running okay?" I could understand why everyone liked Tasha; she was so motherly and caring. I guess I knew know why Christian was so different compared to all the other royal I knew.

"Yeah okay." I didn't really care about my room right now I just wanted the god damned heater.

Once it was working Tasha turned to me and said, "C'mon, aren't you eager to know where you'll be sleeping?" she seemed like one of those people that always had a smile on their faces.

"I don't know, does it have a heater?" I said, only half-jokingly. I didn't want to have to pull on all my winter clothes just so that I could sleep.

Tasha laughed and started walking up the stairs that were behind the kitchen. I jogged to catch up with her. I had to lift my suitcases to get them up the stairs which was really tiring since I had no energy.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Tasha turned to her right and pointed to a room. "That's your room Rose. Let me know if you need anything." I nodded.

I walked into my new room and turned the light on. It had white walls with two windows at the back. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. Two wardrobes were sitting in the left corner of the room. The room was the biggest room I had ever had in my entire life.

I placed my suitcases next to the wardrobes and sat down on the big. It felt as comfortable as it looked. I lay back on it and yawned. I really was tired for some reason.

"Rose." I heard Christian yell from outside my door.

"What!" I screamed at him. Why can't people just leave you alone when you're tired?

"Can I talk to you." He said more softly.

I ran over to the door and opened it to see that Christian was leaning against it. He had been leaning on the door that I had opened which meant that he was falling on me.

Just as expected his body sent mine colliding with the ground with him on top of me. He fell on top of me and I could barely breathe under his weight. He wasn't that heavy but he was squashing my lungs down, making it hard to breathe.

I looked at him and saw that he had been staring at me with his blue eyes. His eyes made him look beautiful in contrast with his black hair that always hung from his head freely. He had more of a tan than most Moroi his age since they barely walked out during the day, but his skin almost matched mine.

We were both breathing deeply and I was afraid that I couldn't talk. I swallowed and looked away from his face reluctantly. The tension in the air was really awkward and I wanted nothing but to stand up and sit on my bed like nothing had happened.

"Christian." I squirmed under him, trying to get out from under his weight. He wasn't even trying to keep his body weight off of me; he was just lying there on top of me.

Christian reached out with his hand and grabbed the back of my neck. You could see the want and desire in his eyes as he stared into mine. He placed his other hand above my shoulder, not touching it.

The hand at the back of my neck made it impossible to move. It felt weird being this close to him because I had always been pulled into Lissa's mind and felt what I was feeling now, which was why it was weird because now it was happening to me. His hand felt warm and soft as it slightly pulled my head off the ground.

"Rose." His voice was unusually low and rough.

I panicked. I wasn't ready to be with Christian when Adrian and I haven't yet talked about us. Adrian and I had barely spoken and when we had we were basically screaming at each other.

My breathing was becoming shorter and I couldn't think properly. All I knew was that we couldn't do this, at least not now while I'm still confused about me and Adrian.

I turned away from his face, trying to slow my heartbeat down. I closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply in and out.

"What's wrong Rose?" Christian asked as he made me face him again. He looked a little concerned and a little bit shocked.

"It's just a little early Christian. I don't know what's happening between me and Adrian." I told him as I tried to remove myself from under him.

"Rose, I love you and I know you love me too. Isn't that enough." He whispered in my ear.

"Christian, I have no idea what Adrian and—"

"Do you still love him? After what he did to you?" his eyes went wide and by the sound of his voice he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't love him and I'll never be able to look at him the same way again but we didn't exactly talk much back at the Academy." This was true. Things with Adrian and me were never really discussed between me and him. Every time we talked about what had happened one of us would end up crying while the other yelled.

"He cheated on you and Lissa cheated on me _with _him, there's not much to discuss." He said harshly. I know he hates Adrian but he can't act like I hate him too.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You act as if I hate them as well. I know what he did to me, I don't need a reminder." I pushed him off of me and ran downstairs.

I looked around for Tasha and found her watching T.V in the lounge room. I sat down next to her and closed my eyes. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

--

**Christian POV**

Rose ran downstairs, away from me. It hurt when she said that we couldn't be together until she sorts things out with Adrian. How could Rose still care about that idiot after what he's done to her?

I probably shouldn't have acted like that but I did. There's nothing I could do now that could change that. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, I realize that now but I had wanted her to just forget about him and be with me.

Her pushing me off of her made me feel even worse than I already felt. I hated that I upset her so much when we were so close to each other. I should've known how she was feeling but she never showed it.

I wish we could just be together. I wish Adrian had never been with Rose and I was never with Lissa, it would make every thing so much simpler.

I got up from off the floor and made my way downstairs. I looked around for Rose and saw that she was watching T.V next to Tasha. Rose had her eyes closed and it looked like she was asleep. She looked so at peace when she was asleep. She was beautiful in every way I could think of. Lissa's beauty was nothing compared to Rose's beauty. Rose was an amazing woman and I'll make sure that I never drive her away from me again. I hate the feeling of knowing that she resents me right now.

I sit down on the carpet in front of her and just sit there, staring at her. I knew it would look a little creepy if she woke up and saw me sitting here, staring at her face but I couldn't help it.

I hate knowing that she can talk to Adrian in her dreams. It's a part of her life that I'll never know about unless she tells me. Adrian and Rose could be talking right now and I wouldn't know. Adrian could be talking about coming and taking her away from me and I wouldn't know. If they _were_ talking Rose would be telling him about how I reacted a few minutes ago.

I wish I hadn't said what I had, I barely meant it, and it had been the jealousy talking not me. I was afraid that Rose and Adrian would get back together one day and Rose would leave me to go live at the Royal Court.

I know that if Rose took him back, I'd be miserable. She was all that mattered to me now. I just hope she never leaves me.

I turned the T.V off since Tasha and Rose were asleep, and went upstairs. My bedroom was to the left of the staircase and only a few feet away from Rose's bedroom. The bedrooms in this house were massive compared to those at the Academy. I know Rose loved that her room was so big now, she was always complaining about how her room was too small to fit anything in it.

My bedroom was red. Tasha had it painted when she first moved in; she knew what my favourite colour was. We knew everything about each other because we were the only family we had. The only thing Tasha didn't know about me was that me and Lissa weren't together anymore and that I was in love with Rose.

I had been relieved when Rose had changed the subject when Tasha had asked me how Lissa was; Rose knew how I felt because she was feeling the same. That was why she couldn't just be with me; she was still hurting over Adrian.

I'd be there for her in the healing process though. She needs help and I'll always be there for her no matter what.

I got into bed and pulled the sheets up to my chest. I fell asleep thinking about Rose.

--

When I woke up it was dark again, since it was vampire time it was early in the morning. The sun had just gone down and I felt like I'd had about an hours sleep. All the way that I was walking down the stairs I had been yawning. My eyes wanted to close and fall asleep but my body had been well rested throughout the night.

Tasha was in the kitchen cooking food for Rose. They were talking about the Royal Court.

"I think we should go there soon, catch up with a few friends." Tasha said. Rose looked a little uncomfortable but not as much as me. If I said no she'll wonder why I don't want to go and see Lissa and if I say yes then we'll have to go.

"So soon? I mean, we just moved in and were taking a road trip." Rose asked tying to get us out of going to court. If we waited a little longer to go to court it'll give me more time to tell Tasha about the break-up.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you two to leave the Academy so we could go to the Court. It's so beautiful there and the Queen's a very nice lady." Rose laughed a little too much and it earned her a very confused gaze from Tasha. She had no idea what a bitch the Queen could be. She was the only reason I was with Rose. I loved that Rose was with me right now, but she had crushed all of Rose's dreams by doing it. This made me hate and like her at the same time. She was the reason that Rose had been given me as her charge and I loved that she had done it.

"The Queen invited us herself to come visit and I think it would be very rude not to accept her offer." Tasha said, making me freeze. The Queen had invited us? Oh, right, Adrian was the nephew of the Queen she would know that I had broken up with Lissa and Adrian had lost Rose.

"But we just got here." I whined, it'd be the only way that we could stay. She hated it when I whined, and when I did whine she would let me get my way regardless of what it was.

"Stop whining! You know I hate it when you do that! We're leaving tomorrow, be sure you have your suitcases ready for when we leave." Then she started talking to Rose again. "I think it's nice that Adrian convinced the Queen to invite us." Rose put on her fake smile and laughed half-heartedly. She was extremely uncomfortable talking about Adrian.

"Yeah, it was. Though, we haven't talked in a while." She shrugged. Was she really going to tell her now? What if she told her about what happened with Adrian and Lissa? Tasha had always been very fond of her and I knew she'd get upset that I hadn't told her.


	6. The Royal Court

**Christian POV**

After Rose and Tasha had made plans to visit the Royal Court me and her were stuck in the house together since Tasha had gone out shopping. I could tell how uncomfortable Rose was to be around me. Rose didn't look at me; she just walked right past me and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

I couldn't decide if I should go and talk to her or wait a while until she was comfortable around me again. I know she wants to sort things out with Adrian but he'll try and get her back any chance he gets.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and turned to my bedroom. I stopped just before I walked through my door and turned to see that Rose's door was wide open. Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself heading towards her room. Rose was lying on her bed with her face staring at the ceiling; her hair was all around her face and moving slightly because the fans were on. She really was beautiful.

I breathed out a long gust of air and leaned on her doorframe. Her bedroom was the same room as mine and was built the same as mine. It was a mirror image of my bedroom which meant that it was easy for me to find my way around the bedroom since I would know where everything was. Rose may not know it yet, but if she walked to her window and looked outside she'll find that she has a balcony.

Rose closed her eyes and turned her head to the side of the room where I was standing. I could see her face perfectly now and it was hard to look at. She had tears rolling down her cheeks that dropped onto the bed. She looked miserable and I hated seeing her in pain. I could hear her taking in long, shaky breaths as she tried not to make a noise. I know she hates it when she cries, she hates being weak.

I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down beside her. When she felt the bed move she opened her eyes, they were blood shot and still had tears welling up and spilling over in her eyes. It was painful to see her hurting this much still.

"Rose." I said as I got of the bed and picked her up. The moment I touched her she started balling her eyes out. She clutched onto my shirt and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her closer to me, whispering soft words to her.

I carried her to my room and lay her down on my bed. I tried to let go of her but she refused to let go, clinging onto my neck and pulling me closer to her. I picked her up and sat her in my lap so that we could be even closer.

"Shh, Rose, it'll be fine what are you so worried about?" I said into her hair. I was glad that she had kept her long hair when she had graduated. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over again until she had stopped crying.

"What's wrong Rose? Why were you crying?"

"There's no way I can't go to the Royal Court when Tasha's so excited about going. Adrian will be there and so will Lissa and I don't want to go just yet, I can't—"

"Rose, you can do this. Yes, they may be there but that doesn't mean that you have to talk to them. You don't even have to look at them, you can just—"

"Christian, Tasha thinks that you and Lissa are still together and unless you tell her she'll arrange for them to meet us there." She was right. Tasha probably would arrange for them to meet us there, I just couldn't tell her what happened because then she would start hating Lissa and Adrian for what they did. Tasha hated anyone who ever hurt me in any way.

"It'll be fine Rose. We'll find a way to work this thing out." Not so sure that that was true but o well. If I could convince Rose that everything would be okay then maybe I would start believing it too.

"I don't see how." She said closing her eyes while she shook her head. I didn't see how this would work out either but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Of course leaving tomorrow to go on the road trip to the Royal Court wasn't a pleasant idea. I can't believe Tasha wanted us to go so soon after arriving, it helped that we hadn't unpacked our suitcases yet though, I hate packing.

I laid Rose back on my bed and we both fell asleep, dreading for tomorrow to come.

--

When I woke up, Rose was curled up beside me and she had her arms wrapped around my waist which made me smile. Having her next to me, was something that felt so right and natural, like it was supposed to be this way only less complicated.

"Christian!" I heard Tasha yell from downstairs. I must've woken up when she had just gotten home. I could hear her banging around in the kitchen so I went down stairs to see why she was making so much noise.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her packing food in a bag.

"We're going today remember? The Royal Court. We're leaving in a few minutes so wake Rose up and get your suitcases in the car. It should only be a five hour drive there. We'll make a few pit stops don't worry." She kept rambling on about the trip and I zoned out for a while before she told me to hurry up and get Rose out of bed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I couldn't take any more of Tasha's rambling, the woman just talked and talked and sometimes it wasn't even about the trip.

Rose was still sound asleep when I got to my room and peered in. she was on her back now and her eyes were still closed. Damn it, she hates being woken up at early hours of the morning, then again who doesn't. We were running on human time now so that means she would've missed a bit of sleep.

I slowly crept across the room and knelt beside the bed. I shook her slightly and she didn't even move.

"Rose. Rose. Rose!" her eyes started fluttering and they had to adjust to the light of the sun in the room. She wouldn't be used to the light since she has almost never been outside in the daylight before. I know Rose must've been out in the daylight more than most Dhampirs because she had more of a tan than anyone else at the Academy.

"What" she snapped at me and pulled the sheets up and over her head. I started tugging on the sheets, trying to pull them off of her. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!" she said as her head popped up from under the sheets.

"We have to go now, to the Royal Court, Rose." She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked out of the room to get her suitcases. I walked over to my suitcases that were in the corner of the room and carried them down stairs. I put them down at the end of the staircase and went to look for Tasha.

She was out the front, putting her suitcases in the car and making sure she had everything she needed. She looked over in my direction and called, "Christian hurry up and get your suitcases in here," and then she went back to organizing where her stuff could fit.

I ran back into the house and grabbed my suitcases and hurried back out to the car. Rose was already out there, placing her suitcase in the back of the car. She was wearing winter clothes that she should've worn when we first arrived here, she wouldn't need the heavy clothing when we arrived at the Royal Court.

After Tasha had finished stuffing her bags into the trunk of the car, we all got in the car and made ourselves comfortable for the long ride ahead.

Rose was listening to her ipod and Tasha had the radio on. It was going to be a long trip, I could tell. It was snowing outside now but as we get closer to the Court it'll get warmer. I tried to listen to what Rose was listening to but it was hard because Tasha had the radio turned up so loud.

From what I could hear though she was listening to her favourite band and song. It was a good song but it was hard to believe that she liked that kind of music after she used to be such a party girl once upon a time. I didn't take her for someone that would listen to screamo or anything like it, but she seemed to love it.

She turned her face from where she had been staring out the window and noticed that I had been looking at her. She smiled a little but I knew she was as unhappy as I was about going to visit Adrian and Lissa. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would take me and help speed up time.

I couldn't sleep though, not when I had just woken up. Unfortunately you can't just make your body sleep when you want it to. When I had opened my eyes back up, the time on the car clock said 12:00 and I remembered that when we had left it had been 8:00. Only an hour left to go.

Rose was staring outside the window, watching the sun light up the sky. We must be near the Royal Court now; it was a lot warmer than it had been at Tasha's. Tasha had turned the radio down; she probably thought that I had been asleep when my eyes had been closed.

I could see the Royal Court in the distance and wondered how me and Rose were ever going to avoid Adrian and Lissa for the entire time that we would stay here.

Tasha pulled up in front of the Court where the Queen and her _nephew_ were waiting. Adrian was casually standing beside her, smiling as we pulled up in front of him. There were the usual guards beside them that the Queen always had in case someone tried to kill her.

Tasha had to practically drag me and Rose out of the car to greet the Queen. "You're Majesty. It was very nice of you to invite us over here at such a busy time of the year. We are all so excited to be here with you." Tasha said, we all knew that it was all out of kindness. You couldn't just walk by the Queen and make your self feel at home in her Court.

Both Rose and I put on fake smiles and said thank-you to the Queen and then started unpacking the car.

**Rose POV**

I started getting my suitcase out of the car when two pairs of hands reached for it, picking it up and not letting it go. I looked up to see that it was Adrian, smiling as I lifted my gaze to his.

"Hey Rose." He said a little too happily.

"Hi." I said as I reached out and tried to take hold of my suitcase but he moved it so that it was out of my reach. I moved closer to him, unwillingly, and tried to grab hold of it that way. Adrian moved the suitcase behind him so that I couldn't touch it.

Adrian was smiling down at me, he looked happy about annoying the hell out of me.

"Just give it to me and stop acting like a child." I said a little too harshly. As far as I'm concerned he deserves any comment I throw at him.

His face changed from playful to reasonably hurt. I guess he wasn't expecting that one, he probably thought I was over what he had done otherwise I wouldn't have come, but he was wrong. Sure, what he did doesn't hurt so much anymore but the pain is still there and it's still strong.

"I just need to talk to you." There was no way in hell that I was going to talk to him right now. I just drove five hours to get here and I'm not in the mood for people yelling at me. All I want to do is find out where I'm sleeping tonight. I was about to say no when a voice in the back of my head told me to get this over and done with. I should probably do this when I'm in a better mood and I'm well rested but I choose to talk to him anyway.

"Okay, whatever, but I'm putting my suitcase in my room first." I told him as I yanked my suitcase out of his hands. He seemed a little too happy for my liking when I told him that we could talk. His smile was huge; it looked too big to fit on his face. He looked over his shoulder and his smile faded completely. And as I turned around I didn't understand why.

Lissa was standing there; I think she was the only person who was smiling right now. Again, I don't understand why Adrian had been upset seeing her there. Was it because he knew how much I disliked her now? No, probably not, he doesn't think that way.

Before I knew it Lissa was running towards me with alarming speed and crashed into me. She hugged me with as much strength her little body had. We'd never been away from each other for a long time, even though it's only been a short time since we had last seen each other, and I knew it would be hard on her.

I didn't want to hug her though. I was still mad and a little disgusted at what she had done. I was supposed to be her best friend and she did the one thing that would set us apart and ruin our friend-ship. The thing that really annoys me is that she lied to Christian all those times that she said there was nothing going on between the two of them. She learned to block me out so that neither I nor Christian would find out, but she was wrong, we had found out and what made it worse for us is that we figured out how they weren't just practicing Spirit.

The thing I hated most about the situation was that she blamed it on alcohol, even when I walked in on them and I could feel her emotions, she and Adrian blamed it on alcohol or 'it's not what you think'.

I pushed her off of me and walked away from her, leaving her beside Adrian who looked like the very sight of her makes him disgusted. He acts as if he's actually sorry for what he did, but might just be my imagination.

Tasha was talking to the Queen while Christian was standing next to her, not bothering to listen to their conversation at all. He was looking back and forth between Adrian, Lissa and me. I know that he hates them now but he has to put in a conscious effort to be kind to them around the Queen otherwise we'll never be able to visit the Court again.

If looks could kill, Adrian would be dead right now, so would Lissa. Christian looked at hem as if he was imagining their heads exploding and I had no idea why, he could at least act civil with them as long as were here. And if he says anything rude or mean to Lissa and Adrian in front of Tasha were busted.

I walked in front of Christian to block his view; I gave him a stern look and then focused on what Tasha and the Queen were saying. "Oh, that's a great idea. I think it'll make them so much happier than being stuck in the same room together. I mean they'll be together all their lives it'll be good for them to be in a room with someone else for a change." Tasha said, looking at me then Christian. What the hell was she talking about? Nothing she said made sense?

Then the Queen started talking in that high pitched voice of hers. "Yes, it would be perfect for then seeing as they are both in a relation- ship with the other one." Okay, now I'm really confused. What the fuck were they talking about?

Tasha must have seen the confusion on my face because she rolled her eyes and began explaining what they were talking about. "We're letting you sleep in the same room as Adrian and Christian with Lissa, it'll be the last time you'll get alone time together. You two won't be able to see each other a lot so I hope you enjoy the time you have together, I know it's hard being away from him so long, but honestly it will get better over time." I think I just died. Yep, I died and went to hell; this is what I get for neve going to church on Sundays.

Okay, I'm probably not _in_ hell but this felt like hell. Being stuck in a room alone with Adrian wasn't something I was expecting would happen. Hell, I didn't even think I was going to talk to him at all while I was here.

So instead of telling Tasha that I really didn't want to, I said, "Cool, thanks. That'd be awesome." Smiling at the end of the sentence to make it more believable.

The Queen was the one to talk next. "Adrian will take you to your room immediately. I hope you enjoy your stay." She smirked. She knew exactly how much I hated the fact that I would have to stay with Adrian.

I looked over at Christian and I swear I could have hit him. He was glaring at the Queen and he looked like he was about to kill her.

I shook my head and made my way over to Adrian. "Guess I'll be spending the night with my favourite person." I forced as much sarcasm as I could into that one sentence. This night was going to be hell; I could tell by the way he was smiling.

"C'mon Rose I'll show you to your room."

When we walked through the door nothing had changed since I had last come here. There were guardians at every doorway and they were surrounding every aspect of the Palace. There were a lot of Moroi families here and I wondered why they were all here. Adrian seemed too quiet for someone like him and it seemed weird.

We stopped in front of a door and Adrian opened it to a very large room. It was painted white and black and it had windows that let the sunlight in. There were a few closets in the left corner of the room and there was a big, large red bed in the middle of the room.

Wait, what? One bed? No this can't be happening, there has to be another bed somewhere. I walked to the far side of the room and there was no doors or anything except for the one that led to his bathroom.

I looked at Adrian with an expression of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? There's only one bed, where are you going to sleep?" he could've slept on a couch if he had one, but since he didn't I figured he'd be sleeping on the floor.

"I'll be sleeping in that bed." He pointed at the only bed in the room, confusing me.

"That doesn't make sense. If your sleeping on in that bed then where am I sleeping." His smile only grew bigger.

"You're sleeping in the exact same spot as me, Rose. I thought you would've figured that out already." Oh, shit.


	7. Dealing with Adrian

**Rose POV**

"You have to be kidding me." He was so unbelievable.

"What do you mean Rose? Couples always sleep together." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're an idiot if you think we're still together. You slept with my best friend and then you denied it! I'm not stupid and I'm not an idiot!" I probably shouldn't have started yelling since people out in the corridors would hear me but Adrian was being an idiot.

"I know you're not stupid Rose," he said as he began walking towards me, "but we need to talk about this. We need to talk about us." Now he was standing right in front of me and our bodies were just touching.

"Okay, fine. We'll talk about us." I sat on the bed that was in the middle of the room. I have to admit it was pretty big and the colour was perfect. If Adrian wasn't sleeping here tonight maybe I would've had a nice night of sleep.

Adrian nodded and made his way over to where I was sitting. We were turned, facing each other.

"Why did you do it? I mean our relationship was going fine, we were fine and then you just- why did you do it?" I never really thought much about why he had done I just knew that he had done it. The whys just didn't seem that much important to me, just knowing that he had done it with my best friend was more than enough that I had to know at the time?

But, as I sat here in this room looking at the man that has hurt me so much over the past few days, I couldn't figure out why he would do such a horrible thing to me. There was absolutely no reason that I could find as to why he would've done this to me. He hurt me in the one of the worse ways that you could ever hurt a person and honestly, I probably won't ever forgive him.

"I really don't know Rose, I wasn't thinking. It was the biggest mistake of my life." he actually seemed sincere, I mean if I hadn't walked in on them doing it _again_, I might of felt sorry for him.

"It wasn't only once though, was it?" I might have asked the question but I was a little hesitant on him actually answering it. I didn't really want to know how many times he had cheated on me; it might help him to get it off of his chest though.

"Twice. I swear on my life it was only twice. Christian found out the first time it happened." Not so sure I believe his story. Christian had said that it had been a lot of times, every time Lissa had called him paranoid; it was just to get him off of her back. Christian had also told me that Lissa had been in love with Adrian.

I shook my head, trying to make sense of things. I didn't know who to believe. Adrian might be telling the truth about what had happened but then again Christian was the one that had been hurt so why would he lie?

"Adrian, Christian told me that she loved you. How can I believe you when Lissa loved you? For all I know, you probably love her too." This is what I would've expected if I hadn't known him better, so I had no idea why I had even said it aloud when I knew it wasn't true at all.

"I don't love her Rose. I love you, you know that. Look, why can't we just forget this? I know you hate me right now, but that'll change over time, you'll start liking me again the same way I like you so why can't we just speed up the process?" Speed up the process? Is he serious?

"You can't force things to happen, Adrian, they just happen." Which was exactly what happened with me and Christian, none of us would've though in a million years that we would've actually gotten along nicely, let alone have feelings for each other, but it happened anyway.

"I know Rose, but I just miss you so much. It hurts everyday when I wake up and I realize what I've done to you." I shouldn't have looked up into his eyes. They were pleading with me to forgive him, to say its okay and that I know he didn't mean to do it. They were also on the verge of crying, which made it harder for me not to cave in, I tried my hardest to stay strong and not say comforting words to him, he needed to know just how much it really hurt.

"Adrian, what you did, you don't know how much it hurt me because you weren't there, Christian was there for me." I knew I shouldn't have brought up Christian because Adrian might figure out what was going on between the two of us.

"Christians not good enough for you. I know how you two feel about each other but its nothing compared to the love I feel for you. You might think you love him but you don't, not really." I sat there, staring at Adrian. Had he really just told me that I don't understand my own feelings? I shook my head in disbelief. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know _exactly_ how I feel. Don't think for one second that you know how I feel because you don't. Christians a lot better than you; he doesn't sleep with his partner's best friend, he's nice and he actually cares. You are the _only_ reason why me and Lissa aren't friends anymore. You are the _only_ reason why you and I aren't together anymore. All you do is hurt the people you care about so don't even try to call someone worse than you because you're one of the worse people in the world, you're only second to Strigoi." Harsh, Rose. He deserved it, but I still felt bad for what I had just said.

"Rose, I know how much I've hurt you, but I promise you it'll never happen again. I had to beg my Aunt to invite Tasha here. I need you to understand how truly sorry I am." He pleaded once again, showing me how hurt he was over the stupid mistake he had made. Usually I don't show much sympathy towards people but I used to be with him and that made it pretty hard not to feel sorry for him.

I used a much softer voice with him this time. "Adrian, you have to know that I can't just forgive you, but I will if you five me a bit of time, okay? Don't worry; everything will work out, one way or another." Okay, I didn't really believe that everything would magically sort itself out between me and him, but I couldn't handle a depressed Adrian, at least not when I know its my fault he's so sad.

"Do you want go see Lissa? She's been bragging me about it ever since she found out you were coming here." My breath caught up in my throat. She practically threw herself at me this morning, trying to hug me. I didn't really want to go and talk to Lissa right now; I knew she would be harder to deal with than Adrian. She would be harder because I know how breakable she is when it comes to losing people.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to see Lissa; she's with Christian as well so…" I let my sentence drop off, I didn't want to see Adrian's reaction if I had finished it. I could tell Adrian hated the fact that I had any feelings whatsoever for Christian.

"I thought you would've wanted to see Christian. O well, do you want a tour of the Court?" I nodded. I might as well get to know this place; last time I came here I hadn't been able to see everything that I wanted to. I knew the Court was massive and that was part of the reason why I wanted to figure out where everything was, so I didn't get lost.

"Okay, come with me then." We both stood up and exited the massive room. Adrian took my hand and he steered our way through people to get to the front doors that I had come through today. "This is the front doors of the Court where everyone meets the Queen." He pulled me to the left and we were in a lounge room. "This is where most of the children that come to Court hang out." We walked into a dining room that had gold painted walls and looked very formal. "This is where the Queen spends most of her time eating." He started pulling us into another room when I stopped him.

"Adrian, I'm really sorry. I know how much you're hurting right now and I hate knowing that it's all because of me, I wish—"

"It's not because of you Rose. This is all my fault, I know that, I'm not stupid. I was the one that fucked up our relationship, I know that. I still love you Rose and if you ever need to talk, I'll be here no matter what happens between us. I love you too much to ever hurt you again." A single tear that had been forming in my eye escaped, rolling down my cheek. Adrian, with his other hand that wasn't holding one of my own, wiped it away and kissed my cheek. The touch of him on my cheek only caused more tears to come. He pulled me into a hug and refused to let go.

"Adrian." I said in a pain filled voice that barely sounded like me. We were too close for my liking but it felt so nice to be in his embrace again, I couldn't step back. His warm hands were rubbing my back up and down and he was saying sweet words that were being whispered into my hair.

A voice I hadn't expected came from behind Adrian. "What did you do Adrian?" it was filled with so much anger and ferocity that I had never heard him use before. I turned my face towards the voice to find a very pissed off Christian standing there with a very annoyed Lissa.

"I didn't do anything to her. I'm just trying to help her." This got Christian even angrier as he made his way over to where me and Adrian were standing, still holding onto each other.

"You're not helping her, your just making it worse. She never wanted to come here because she knew you'd be here. She doesn't care about you!" Christian yelled at Adrian. I might have been the truth but that didn't mean that I wanted Adrian to know it, it would hurt him even more than he already was.

Adrian looked miserable. He knew it was true; he wasn't going to fight anyone on that. I wish Christian hadn't of said it aloud though, come to think of it I have no idea why he blew up anyway?

"Christian, what the hell is wrong with you? He was just trying to calm me down because I had a breakdown, that's all." He turned his face to me. It was the first time Christian had looked at me throughout this whole argument.

"He was trying to calm you down? Are you stupid? He's Adrian Ivashkov, the only thing he's ever done for you is use you!" which is why I cried harder than I ever have in my entire life. I hated the fact that it could be true. Moroi used Dhampir's for their own personal gain everyday, why was I so surprised that Adrian might be the same? Probably because I've deluded myself into thinking that he wasn't like all the other Royals, I thought he actually cared for me somewhat.

"You think she's stupid? When you see someone crying you don't make them cry harder you…." The sound of my cries drained out the voices around me. I was still half aware that Adrian was still hugging me and I could feel his lungs breathing in and out.

I felt Adrian pick me up in his arms and carry me to our room where I fell asleep next to him, wishing all the pain could just go away.

--

I woke up in Adrian's room and noticed that no-one else was in the room so I got dressed and walked out of the door. Lissa and Christian were walking past the door and I could tell they were getting along together. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, if Lissa wants something she'll get it no matter what.

Lissa was clinging onto Christians arm and Christian was looking down at Lissa with a smile on his face. I walked down the opposite direction they had taken and noticed Adrian sitting alone on a couch.

I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. He looked over to me and smiled faintly. "Are you okay Rose?" no, I'm not.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I nodded my head. He could tell I was lying but he didn't push for the truth. Instead he looked over to where the Queen was talking to Tasha.

"He loves you, Rose." Adrian said which caught me off guard.

"What are you taking about?" I wondered if it was Adrian's time of the month to go crazy, the boy never made any sense.

"Christian, Rose. He loves you."

I shook my head. "I saw him with Lissa this morning. They're probably back together or something like that." I shrugged my shoulders hoping that Adrian would change the subject. All last night Adrian had been bugging me to talk about it, talk about what Christian had said and how it wasn't true, I on the other hand had no intentions of talking about it with anyone.

"They aren't Rose. You know Lissa wouldn't do that to you. She knows how you fell about him." There was no way she could've. We hadn't even talked back at the Academy; we haven't even talked here so how could she know about me and Christian. "I told her Rose. I saw how you two felt about each other, no matter how much I hate that you like him I can't deny that it's the truth." Oh, that made sense I guess. Wait, Lissa knew and she wasn't upset about it. No, that doesn't sound right she's way too fragile to take this so easily.

"How do you know she's okay about this?" I was doubtful she would take it this easily since they were in such a serious relationship before she fucked the whole thing up.

"I can see auras remember," he said tapping the outside of his head, "I could tell that she was okay about it. It doesn't make much sense to me since she was pretty deep about him and such but I guess she knows that they weren't the best couple in the world…" Adrian kept on rambling on while I tried to make some sense of things.

When Christian and Lissa had been together, from the outside you would've seen them as the perfect couple, they had matched each other perfectly. Both of them seemed to complete each other. "But they seemed so perfect for each other." I muttered out loud, forgetting that Adrian was there.

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and took what I said as a question. "Rose everyday their relationship was getting worse. They were having fights everyday and she had to try her hardest to block you out so that you wouldn't find out. Don't ask me why she wanted to block you out, maybe so that you wouldn't take away the darkness in her when she had a fight with him." Adrian looked over at me and smiled kindly. "You're the one that's perfect for him Rose, not Lissa. She never made him as happy as he is when he looks at you. Believe me, he really does love you."

The talk I had with Adrian definitely made me see the truth. The only question that was left that confused me was why they were walking together this morning.

I made my way back to Adrian's room when I saw Christian and Lissa making their way over towards me. This time they both looked miserable, like one of their best friends had just died or something. They were no longer holding hands; they were walking side by side. They wouldn't even look at each other.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" they jumped when they heard me speak. They looked at each other for a while.

Christian was the first one to speak. "Rose, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say those things. You're not stupid, we all know that. I'm really, really sorry." He seemed pretty sincere for a guy who never says sorry to anyone.

"It's fine." Honestly, I just didn't want to talk about it. Everyone knew how much I had cried last night and I didn't want any reminders on how weak I was. Usually I would try and distract myself so that I wouldn't cry, I hate feeling weak and hate it even more when I show how weak I can be in front of someone else.

"No, its not. I just couldn't believe that you and Adrian were hugging and I just- I got- I'm sorry." I know what it would've looked like on the outside but he should've known better. He knows how much I hated having to come back here and I had no idea I had to share a bed with Adrian.

"Its okay." I shrugged, once again. Lissa looked pretty upset about it as well. I slipped into her head to make sense of her feelings.

She felt sad about me crying. She knows how much I hate it. She was angry at the Queen for the bedroom arrangements; she didn't want to be near Christian. She wanted to share a room with me so we would be forced to talk. She wanted so badly to just be forgiven.

"Liss, its okay. I forgive you. I know how bad you feel about what happened the other week. I admit I was pretty upset that you would do that to me and Christian but I get it. Adrian told me what was going on between you and Christian at the time." It felt good to forgive her. She was happy about it too, more like relieved but she knew we weren't friends at least not yet.

"Thanks Rose. I have to go talk to the Queen but can we talk soon?"

"Yeah, sure." I'm not too sure what she wants to talk about but whatever it is I hope it can wait until tomorrow.

So, here I was, stuck in the corridor with Christian. The moment Lissa had left the mood immediately changed to awkwardness. Memories of him and Lissa this morning came to mind and I wondered what they had been up to.

"Rose—"

"What were you doing this morning?" I cut him off. What he was about to say really didn't matter right now. I doubt that he had even seen me this morning. I saw the confusion on his face. "This morning when you two were walking down this hall and you were talking." He smiled.

"We were talking about you Rose. She was telling me about a time when you two were outside of the Academy." His smile faltered. "What did you think we were doing?" I could hear a little bit of anger in that sentence that I didn't want to be there.

"I just- I thought that- you know- you guys were always so perfect for each other- I just." I stopped to take a deep breath.

"Rose, I love you. You know I don't like Lissa anymore. She likes someone else as well. We can barely stand being in the same room as each other, Rose." He shook his head and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Being in his embrace felt so nice I could've stood her for the rest of my life.

"I love you Christian." I said as I looked up at his pale blue eyes.

* * *

**hey guys plzzzz review. i wanna know what you think of this story so far.**


	8. Talking to Lissa

**Rose POV**

Lissa was on her way over to Adrian's room where I was lying in bed. She had just been talking to Adrian, unsuccessfully. Ever since Christian and I had found out about what had gone on between the two of them, Adrian hasn't talked to Lissa. It's like he regrets what he did so much he doesn't want the reminder. I'm over what he did though; it brought me and Christian together.

I was pretty glad that Lissa was totally fine about me and Christian. I understand that she still loves him like how I know Adrian still loves me. Being with Adrian had been great at the time but nothing lasts forever. Adrian had been the one that had helped me get over Dimitri when I had found out that he had been turned. I had doubted that Dimitri had any feelings for me whilst he had been Strigoi so I had grieved over the loss of him. Now that I think about it Adrian was always more of a best friend than anything else.

About a week ago I had been in a relationship with Adrian. He was Royal and I should've known better than to get in a relationship with someone like that, but I had done what every Dhampir usually gets sucks into. Christian was Royal too, not that he liked to admit it. He hated all the Royals just as much as I hated them. Royals, as we all know them for, don't give a shit about anybody but they and they don't care if they hurt anybody intentionally. When I had met Lissa she had changed my mind about all the stuff I used to think about them, Adrian had the same effect on me as well and now Christian. Adrian and Lissa have changed my mind on the matter; however, finding out that your best friend slept with your boyfriend isn't exactly the best news in the world, so now Christian was the only Royal that seemed decent in my eyes.

The knock on my door brought me back to reality and I stood up and made my way to open the door. It was Lissa. I could tell that she was nervous about the talk that we were about to have. She hated what she had done and she felt disgusted with herself over it. As much as I hated what she had done, I felt kind of sorry for her. I know that she felt so alone right now and I know how that feels.

She smiled shyly and said, "Hey, Rose. Sorry it took so long for me to get here the Queen was going on about whom will be Queen after she gives up the throne." She rolled her eyes. I hope we get Lissa as our Queen; she was a lot better in her decision choices than a lot of the other Royal Moroi's no matter how I would've thought a few days ago.

"Come in Liss. Don't worry, Adrian's not here." Adrian still wasn't talking to Lissa and I know that Lissa has tried so many times to get Adrian to talk to her about what happened between them. As soon as she found out Adrian wasn't here she walked right over to the bed and sat down. I could feel that she was trying to find confidence to speak to me. "What is it Liss?" hoping she would just spit, whatever it was she was thinking, out.

"Look, Rose. You have no idea how sorry I am about what happened with Adrian. I had no idea that it would go so far, and then Christian found out and he hated me and then he told you and then you hated me as well. I went to go find Adrian and we—"

"Liss! I get it, okay? You're really sorry and you wished you hadn't done it. I know all of this already." A total lie but she brought it. I just hadn't wanted the details on how they had done it a _second_ time right when I was trying to help Christian get over what had happened the first time. Seeing Christian like that had broken my heart and I hadn't even liked him at the time.

"Yeah but Rose I just needed to tall you out loud. What I did was unforgivable; I'm surprised you're even talking to me right now." Well, that makes two of us. "I know I'm not your most favourite person right now, but Adrian told me to tell you to meet him at the Queens dinner tonight and he'll think that if you don't go that it's my fault, so can you _please_ go. He'll kill me if you don't; you know how much he hates me already." Ugh, Jesus Christ. Adrian knows how much I hate those goddamn dinner parties that the Queen has every night.

"Yeah, I'll make an appearance for you." No way was I going to stay for the whole thing. I don't even know why I'm doing this in the first place, Lissa sure as hell _was not_ my most favourite person in the world and neither was Adrian.

"Thanks Rose. I hope we can be friends still. You know how much I've missed you." I did. I'll always know what she's feeling and how she's going to react to things around her, which was why I couldn't intentionally hurt her because I know how badly she can hurt. Spirit does things to her emotionally that I wish wouldn't. Seeing her depressed was one of the worst things I've seen in my life, and not only seeing it but feeling it.

"Yeah I know. I wish things were simple." I can't just forgive her straight away. She knew what she had been doing at the time and she still did it knowing that I'd find out eventually, so no I'm not going to forgive her straight away.

"What's the time?" I looked over to the clock that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Its 12:30. Why?" She looked like she wanted to tell me something and she was hiding her emotions from me. "What are you keeping from me Liss?" as I was talking her face pulled up into a big smile and she looked extremely happy.

"Adrian's coming to get you soon. He was going to come in and ask me if you said yes to come to dinner and then he was going to take you to the garden outside the Court instead of taking you to the Queen's dinner, he knows how much you hate those things." It all came out at once and I wondered how she hadn't told me sooner. It amazed me that she was able to keep herself from telling me as soon as she showed up; she was never good at keeping secrets from me or anybody else.

The thing I didn't understand was why Adrian was taking me to this garden after all. The knock on the door told me that Adrian was here so I walked over with Lissa right behind me.

"Hey Rose." He said but he was looking over to where Lissa was standing. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I said trying to act lie I had no idea what was happening, for Lissa's sake. Lissa looked over to me and hugged me, and then she left. Now that Lissa was gone, he was smiling even more than before.

"Do you want to come for a walk? I promise it'll only be quick." Knowing Adrian I probably shouldn't have said yes, but I did anyway. Adrian was persistent, just as much as Lissa was, and he'd do anything to make me come with him to this garden thing. I was happy that we were going to some garden instead of the Queen's banquet, I hate being around so many self-absorbed Royals at the same time.

"Yeah okay. Where are we going?" once again acting like I had no idea what or where we were going. The good thing about this situation was that Adrian thought it would be a surprise but I already knew where we were going. Everyone knows how much I hate surprises, I think it's because I hate not knowing what's going on around me.

"To a garden outside of the Court." What a surprise. Wonder why he was even taking me there. I didn't think that a garden would've been Adrian's most favourite place in the world. When Adrian used to come into my dreams he would always take me to gardens but I never expected to see hi in a garden while he was awake.

"Why are we going _there_." I hope I didn't sound rude asking that but I was honestly curious as to why we were going to this garden.

"We're going there because it's a beautiful place and it's a beautiful day. There is no reason in the world for anyone to stay indoors on a night like this." Yeah, but when he took me to gardens in his dreams it was always so much prettier when the sun was up. The only reason the garden would look beautiful is because of out heightened senses.

Adrian and I eventually made our way out of the Court and he towed me away to a place that was deserted but also stunning. There were Dahlia's, Freesia, Gardenia, Geranium, Jasmine, Magnolia and Snowdrops that surrounded the entire garden. Even though the sun wasn't up, they looked amazing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Adrian suddenly asked me while I was staring at some of the Snowdrops that were right in front of me. I nodded. This garden smelled so fresh and so nice, I never wanted to leave. "My mother used to always come here and look after then but then my Dad insisted that we move." Adrian may love his mother but he hates his Father. His Dad was literally one of the worst Moroi that you could ever meet.

When Adrian and I had been together he never really talked that much about his family but I knew how much he cared about his mother. On the rare occasions that he _would_ talk about his family, he always talked about how his Dad's poor behaviour towards his Mother. His Dad was not only an ass towards other Moroi, but his family also. It made me wonder why his Mother even married Adrian's father in the first place.

"Too bad she can't be here. This is such a beautiful place. Did she live here with you?" he nodded. "Did you move with her when your Dad asked to move?" another nod. It made sense for him to move out with his mother when he was young, but I was sure that the Queen would have taken care of her nephew no matter how much of a bitch she is.

"Why didn't you stay here?" it was a touchy subject to have with him, seeing as he hates to talk about it, but he's seen me cry so I don't see why I can't ask a few questions.

"I don't trust my Father. I know my mum loves him and she thinks that he'll never hurt her but I don't think he'll have a second thought about hurting her if something big is at stake. My brother still lives with her so I'm not too worried about her." He turned away, staring at some Dahlia's.

I decided to change the subject so that there wouldn't be any more silence. "So who looks after these flowers now?" I doubt the Queen would, she has too many lives to ruin to look after the flowers.

"I do." Wow. Adrian actually does something with his spare time. "You know that Liss was teaching me how to make plants grow before…you know."

"Yeah, I know." I'm all too familiar with that subject. "So why did you bring me out here?" I was _supposed_ to have had a long talk with Lissa but Adrian had interrupted before we gotten into a deep conversation about what had happened.

"I want to talk to you about something. It's about the Queen." I nodded for him to continue. "Well, she told me that if I wanted to, I would be the next king." I could feel my eyes go round as I took in his words. King?

I, for once in my life, was speechless. Adrian being king would be- well, disastrous. He isn't exactly reliable as a person or anything more. He doesn't take responsibility for his actions and he's an alcoholic. I never thought the Queen would've come to the conclusion that Adrian could be our King.


	9. The Queen's safety

**this is a way shorter chapter and i apologize for the wait. **

**Rose POV**

It has been two days since I had that talk with Adrian in the garden and each time I think back to the moment he told me about his family, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. Adrian's dad was a complete jerk the way he treated Adrian's mother. I haven't seen Adrian since then as he had to go away for a few days on a Royal trip with the Queen and I was curious as to what that trip would be like. Tasha had been the only person I had really spoken to in the last two days, we talked mostly about Dimitri. Tasha had asked what had happened and why I had to kill him, she completely understood why I did what I did even though she had loved him.

Lissa had been busy with Royal stuff as well and since she was the last Drogimir, she had to represent the Drogimir family at each Royal meeting. Christian had been busy doing stuff with Tasha as well as avoiding her when he and Lissa were supposed to be at a meeting. Christian still hadn't told her about the break up and he was trying to warm up to her so she wouldn't get angry with Lissa.

Basically I was stuck at Court with nothing to do but let my mind wander. I went to the Court's garden a lot, it was peaceful there and no one was ever there. I still had to sleep in Adrian's room since everyone thought we were still together, but I didn't mind since he wasn't there. I had spent a lot of my time watching T.V since I was alone most of the time and it was pretty boring.

I woke up this morning and went out to the Court's lounge to see if anything exciting was happening. I noticed as soon as I walked out of Adrian's room that there was people _everywhere. _When I had entered the lounge it was overcrowded with Moroi and Dhampirs. Something bad had happened and I knew it.

Since then, I had found out that the Queen had been attacked by a bunch of Strigoi. The Queen's guards had protected her and Adrian but one of the Dhampirs had been killed. When I looked around I saw Adrian standing near the Queen, I quickly ran up to him to see what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked him before he could even see me. He turned to me and gave a grim smile that didn't suit his face, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Well, while we were visiting some of our cousins we were attacked by Strigoi." He shrugged, turning back to face the Queen.

I grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he shook his head and looked down to me for the first time today.

"I'm fine Rose. One of the Strigoi got away though; they're planning to attack the Court." I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it a second later. I didn't know what to say. I thought it was impossible for the Court to be attacked, they had wards up _everywhere_, which was why it was so nice and peaceful here, and I didn't need to wear the ring Oksana had given me while I had been in Russia.

"There's so many Guardians here it would be impossible for the Court to be attacked." I said, shaking my head at the same time. Sometimes it felt as if the Queen had been taking away all the Dhampirs away from their charge for her own protection, that was how many Guardians there was here.

"They have an army of Strigoi, Rose. An _army._ How are all the Dhampirs in the world supposed to protect her from that?" truth be told, I had no idea how we could protect the Queen from an army of Strigoi. It's not like we could take her some place she'd never be found.

So, instead of saying of telling him some ridiculous answer I said, "The wards will protect us." The wards, however, can be taken down by humans that work with the Strigoi and I know that that has been done before and so did Adrian.

"No they won't. They can be taken down one way or another, you know that." I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"What are they planning to do?" I wasn't sure what could be done, if we didn't have wards to protect us, we were pretty much screwed.

"I don't know. They're planning a meeting to see what can be done." I frowned, nothing could be done. An army was coming after the Queen and if she stayed here we'd all be dead. We could get more guardians to come here and help us out, but in the end there would be no point. The only thing we'd be able to do was fight our hardest and kill as many of them as we could.

"Adrian, nothing _can_ be done. It's an army coming not a dozen. We won't be able to protect everyone, there's not enough Guardian's here."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I know that if the army of them _do_ come, nothing is going to be able to stop them from killing the Queen." Adrian shouted, which was unusual from him since he always acted like he didn't care but as he had been shouting Moroi that were in earshot noticed Adrian's outburst and were now staring at him.

"Adrian, no ones going to kill her. We'll find a way to protect every one of us, okay?" I said softly to him, trying to calm him down. People were scared enough as it was, they didn't need Adrian running around yelling 'We're all going to die'.

"How? What do you suppose we do since you're so damn smart?" Adrian said harshly. It surprised me to see him so upset; I never thought he actually liked the Queen. The fact that he was acting like a jerk wasn't helping the situation either.

"I suggest that you shut up for five seconds and listen to what people have to say. You're not the only one that's scared Adrian. Look around you, everyone's terrified and you running your mouth isn't helping one bit. Instead of standing there yelling at the only person who is trying to help you think about what can be done for your precious majesty's safety." That was a little harsher that I intended it to be but if he's just going to sit there he might as well be thinking of ways to solve the damn problem.

I walked away from him, shaking my head. The Court was like a circus, I soon realized as I stepped around one of the hallways corners. Everyone was either running around or looking entirely freaked out.


	10. Back to Court

**Christian POV**

I was with Tasha and Lissa when the news had broken out about the attack on the Queen. Adrian had been with the Queen when the attack happened, which made me wonder if Rose had been with him when it happened. I hope to god that Rose isn't hurt.

Tasha, Lissa and I were in the car driving back to the Royal Court which was particularly dangerous since there had just been an attack on the same road we were now driving on. As soon as we had found out about the Strigoi attack on the queen, Tasha had thrown us in the car and was now speeding down the highway. Tasha was friends with the Queen, if she only knew the things she's done to Rose, she wouldn't like her anymore.

"It'll be okay Christian. Rose is safe no matter what happened." I heard Lissa whisper from the seat beside me. Rose will be safe no matter what happened? Anything could have happened and Rose isn't known for standing back when there's a Strigoi around. She'd probably be the first one to notice what was happening and take control.

"Rose wasn't with the Queen when it happened. She's absolutely fine, don't worry she's safe." Tasha said from the front seat. All I did was nod my head. Rose hadn't been with the Queen but that didn't mean she was safe. The Strigoi that attacked the Queen would soon be attacking the Royal Court and that was why I was so eager to get to the Royal Court. If I was there with her when the attack on the Court happened I could protect her. Not that Rose can't protect herself, but it would help knowing that I was with her so that I could help her.

I looked out the window and saw that we weren't that far away from the Court. We had been driving for at least a half hour and the whole time we had been speeding so that we could get there faster. Our car wasn't exactly built to go this fast but Tasha was doing her best in getting us there.

I looked out the window again and the Court was a lot closer than I thought it would be. Tasha parked our car in front of the entrance and we all climbed out and rushed into the Court. There were people everywhere. It was chaos, people running around, and people shouting at each other. Adrian on the other hand was just standing near the Queen looking taken aback. I walked over to him with Lissa in tow. Tasha had gone over to ask the Queen if she was feeling okay and if she needed a lie down.

Adrian stood up straight as soon as he saw but I was the only one he looked at. "I'm guessing you guys heard the news about the attack on the Queen." He said in an agitated voice.

"Yeah, why else would we be back?" from the corner of my eye I could see the Queen talking to a man dressed in black, probably her guardian, and they were both talking very softly. I suspected they were arguing about what they should do to protect the Court. Most Moroi would send guardians to the Royal Court if there had previously been an attack on the Queen, Guardians knew better.

Guardians, like the one that is talking to the Queen, would know that if you sent more people to protect the Court, it just means that more people will die, and a lot of people could die.

"I don't know. The queens just happy no one was hurt." Ha, as if the Queen would care if someone other than herself had been hurt. She hauls guardians in the path of Strigoi just so that she can be protected for another few minutes, there was no way in hell she would care if a Guardian was hurt or killed because of her.

"Where's Rose?" I couldn't help it; it kind of just came out of my mouth without m even noticing. I couldn't help but ask if she was okay, it came naturally.

"Well, after she gave me a lecture about how I had been running my mouth off she stormed out of the room. She probably went somewhere to clear her mind or something, check my bedroom." _Check my bedroom. _I still didn't like the fact that Rose had to share a room with Ivashkov. It pissed me off actually, Adrian and Rose had been together not two weeks ago, even though they weren't together anymore they were sharing a room while Rose and _I _were together and I can't help but feel a little weird about it. I mean, everyone knows what Adrian is like and how he's acted in the past.

"Yeah, okay, see you later then." I set off to find Rose, leaving Lissa behind to talk to Adrian. While we were away from Court she had told me that she and Adrian haven't talked since Rose had found our and walked in on them. Lissa felt really bad that she had broken Adrian and Rose up; I didn't need to be bonded with her to know that she was sad and guilty over what happened. Adrian never talked to her anymore because he blamed her for what happened. I, on the other hand, didn't feel angry at Lissa at all. Lissa was the reason why Rose and I are together now, although I would never actually thank her because she had hurt me to some extent.

While I was walking I could hear two men talking from behind a door. The conversation was actually quite interesting. "An army of them coming is going to kill us all. None of us will survive if all of them come at the same time. We'll all die because of that stupid Queen of ours." The guy nearest to the door said.

"Yeah, how are we Moroi supposed to fight back when we can't use our magic against them? The only things we have to protect us are Guardians and we both know that there aren't enough Dhampirs in the world to take on an army of Strigoi that size." They way they were talking it was like there were thousands of Strigoi out there planning an attack on the Court. The part that interested me was the mention of Moroi using magic. A while ago I had helped Rose in battle using my fire magic. If more Moroi could learn to use magic than maybe we would have a fighting chance.

"Heavens knows how many are out there planning to kill the Queen. She's the biggest target in the world and we're just standing here…" there voices trailed off as I walked away from the door, continuing my walk to Rose's room. Adrian's room, I corrected myself mentally.


	11. Christians idea

**Rose POV**

I was in Adrian's room, staring at a picture he had taken of us. I had decided to lie down for a while after I had screamed at Adrian. Seriously though, he was saying that we should put more lives at risk than we already have. The army will come for the Queen and when she does we're all screwed. Sure, all us Dhampirs will fight to our last breath, but we all know the inevitable will eventually happen. If the Dhampirs die, than the Moroi will as well.

There was a knock on my door and I hoped to god that it wasn't Adrian. I knew he would be pissed off that I had yelled at him in front of everyone at Court, including the Queen. Much to my surprise, it was Christian was who was standing at the door. I had no idea that he was even here. Last I had heard he had been away with Lissa and Tasha miles away. Supposably he had been visiting some Royal Lissa was distantly related to; I think her name was Amy or something like that.

"I didn't know you were here. Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Yeah, but we heard the news about the attack and Tasha drove us back here as soon as she could." Christian cut me off, talking fast so that I wouldn't have to ask any questions.

It was a huge mistake on Tasha's part on coming back here. If they had stayed where they were – away from the Queen- they would be safe. Here they were in as much danger as the Queen herself. Heck, I was happy knowing that Christian and Lissa weren't here with the Queen, they needed to be safe.

"Why would you do that?" why the hell would he have thought that it would be smart to come back to the Court when it's about to be attacked by Strigoi?

"I had to see if you were safe."

"You could've called me." Or Lissa could have sent me a message through the bond.

"Tasha wanted to be here for the Queen anyway, it's not my fault she doesn't know what a total bitch she is." I didn't say anything; my mind was focusing on what to do next. I hated the fact that both Christian and Lissa were in danger.

"You should've stayed away. At least while you weren't here you were safe. It doesn't matter if Tasha wanted to see the Queen, you should have stopped her to keep you all safe." It sounded like I was blaming him but if this was Lissa I was talking to I would be saying the exact same thing. We were supposed to protect Moroi, the least they could do is stay away from danger.

"Look, I know it was a stupid move under the circumstances but I have a theory," I nodded so that he would know to continue, "If fire users fought against this army or whatever than we might have a chance. Tasha and I—"

"No." I had to keep him away from danger, not right in the middle of it. It isn't like people will pick up fighting with fire so soon that we would have a chance with the army.

"What?" he looked surprised by my answer. Sure, if this had been months ago I would've done anything to protect Lissa. Now, Christian meant a lot to me and I couldn't just throw him at Strigoi.

"I said no. moroi aren't supposed to put themselves at danger. Did you really think you could train Moroi fire users in the short time before the attack? C'mon we both know that it'd never happen." Everyone knows that Moroi would rather Dhampirs protect them, then them protecting themselves. Not only that, but Moroi using their magic was a taboo thing and most have forgotten how to defend themselves.

"We could try though. We have to at least try to do something that'll help us. What if we can teach them in time for the attack? We could win and the Queen would still be alive. Why not at least try Rose? Rose?" Damn, the plan that was forming in my brain right now was almost possible. Christian would train fire users, the army comes and we set them on fire, we'd all be safe. That was if Christian _could _teach them how to use there magic in defence.

"It's against the law." No matter how much it could help it _was_ against the law and the Queen would never allow it.

"Does it matter? This could save heaps of lives, both Moroi and Dhampir. We could actually have a shot at winning against them. We would save the Queen's life, that's better than where we're heading now." We were heading down the road where we all dead, I was sure of that.

"Do you think the Queen would ever allow you to teach Moroi something like this? No matter what, it is illegal."

"Let's go ask her then." I stared at him, eyes wide and full of disbelief. He so didn't suggest that we could ask the Queen about this.

"Are you serious? Ask her about using magic? She'll never agree to it." I said as I shook my head. The Queen would never agree to something like this, putting Moroi at danger was one of the biggest rules in our society.

"Yes she will. She may be a bitch but she still wants to keep people safe." Christian said, turning his back in the direction I knew the Queen would be.

"Fine." That was all I said as Christian and I made our way towards the Queen. Neither of us spoke on the way to the Queen. Christian probably coming up with a way to ask the Queen properly, me thinking of a way to somehow stop him from making a fool of himself.

I was right. The Queen was exactly where I had thought she would be. I looked over to Christian and saw that he had a smile on his face. He walked over to the Queen where her guards were standing next to her.

From where I was standing, his voice was soft and kind. Christian was pretending to be nice so that the Queen would go for her idea, I was absolutely sure of it.

**tell me what you think about the story. **


	12. Scenarios

**Rose POV**

I watched Christian as he began his speech that he had formed in his mind. I had looked around the room and saw that Tasha was watching him with curiosity. No one in the room, except for me, knew what he was doing.

"Your Majesty, I think I have a solution to our problems. If you give me a minute of your time I can explain the whole thing." Not like he would take no for an answer anyway, he never does.

"Very well. What do you have to say Ozera?" he smiled kindly at her, happy that she agreed to let him speak. Everyone that was in the same room as us was watching the discussion between Christian and Tatiana intensely.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Well as we have all come to realize, Moroi can use magic in defence. If we could teach fire users how to use their magic against Strigoi than maybe we'll all make it through this." The way Christian had said it, well, I was proud of him. He almost made me see reason in why we should teach Moroi how to use their magic.

If we all do make it through this somehow, what about the fire users that want to take over the Queen? If we all made it through this somehow, what about the Moroi that will want to take over the Queen? It was such a horrible suggestion to ask the Queen, even if it did save lives.

While I had been thinking I noticed that the Queen hadn't actually spoken yet. What was she thinking? She wouldn't agree to such a thing. What if she was about to agree to Christian? Maybe he was more convincing than I had given him credit for?

"You have n interesting point Ozera. Do you really think that you could teach Moroi fire user's to use their magic in time to defend themselves against the Strigoi that are coming?" the answer was no. everyone knew the answer would be no. for one: we don't actually know when the Strigoi are coming. They could be coming tomorrow for all we know. We have no control over what's going to happen and that was why the Queen was willing to do this; to gain some control.

"I think that if the Moroi were willing enough we would be able to teach them in time, yes." Lies. Christian was lying to the Queen and she knew it as well as I did. she was willing to try anything to keep the Court safe but this wouldn't help a bit, I was sure of it.

"Very well Ozera, try as hard as you can to get the Moroi ready for the army that is coming. I have faith in you." She said as she turned away, talking to her guards. Faith? She had NO faith in Christian at all.

I looked over at Christian and found that he was looking at me. The smile on his face was irritating the crap out of me. He knows he won whatever argument we had just had. Or maybe it was because the Queen said she had faith in him? Did he truly believe the lies that come out of the horrible woman? She meant nothing of what she had said about faith, she knows we'll die.

Christian walked over to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like the Queen has a little more faith in me than you do." I rolled my eyes. This wasn't about faith. This might cost people's lives.

"There's nothing to be smiling about Christian. A lot of people are going to die, whether you want to believe that or not." I wasn't going to lie about it because it seemed to me like a lot of people were deluding themselves into thinking that we were all magically going to survive this attack. A lot of people will die but as much as I hate to admit because I'm as stubborn as Christian, I'm glad he's trying to save lives. Even if the way he's planning to save lives is a taboo thing in the Moroi world, not that the Queen really cared about that fact.

"We can work this out Rose. Work it so that no one will get hurt. Rose, promise me you won't get hurt?"

"What? Christian, this isn't one or two Strigoi coming. It's an army and I have to do whatever I can to protect you and all the other Moroi." Especially Lissa. I'll do whatever I can to protect her life, even if that means it'll cost my life.

"Rose, I can protect you-"

"No. you have to protect the _Moroi_. No matter what Christian I'm still a Dhampir, you can't ignore a Moroi's life if I'm in danger. They come first remember?" I used to think that Moroi were selfish in thinking that they were better than us. That they were special and that was why they could act so high and mighty. I thought they were egotistical bastards that needed a slap across the face, but it always came down to them to decide major things. They had to decide what to do when a Dhampir or Moroi were kidnapped by a Strigoi. They usually never went after them to retrieve them. Now, when I think of Moroi, I would never want that power. They had to make hard decisions ad I think that was why the Queen was so bitter. The Queen has probably lost a lot of people in her life to Strigoi and she couldn't help them, because it was too dangerous and she couldn't risk more lives. Maybe the Queen wasn't so bad after all.

"Nothing comes before you Rose. You can't die." They way he said it, they way he said that I wouldn't die, I almost believed him. Christian could be convincing when he wanted to be. Most of all, though, it was like he was promising me that I wouldn't die, that I wouldn't even get hurt.

"Christian, I can't promise you that I won't get hurt because I probably will. I'm sorry." Truth is, I probably will die and he'll survive. Yes, it sounds horrible but it was the most likely scenario. I can't just set Strigoi on fire when I want to, Christian can. There was no way that I'll let him use his fire to save my ass in the fight. Dhampirs live to serve Moroi, that's the way it'll always be.

"Sorry for what, Rose?" I almost wished he could read my mind right now. It would be so much easier than having to form the words and say them out loud.

"Christian, think about the scenarios that will most likely happen. Yes, you may be able to teach people to use their magic but that's not me Christian. The Moroi will survive and that's all the Queen's worried about. Christian, she knows that the Dhampirs can't defend themselves and that we'll most likely die." The look on his face was horrible. It almost made me regret telling him what was going to happen.

He started to frown, something he did when he was deep in thought. He had been staring at the ground for about a minute when his head snapped up, meeting my blank face. He shook his head, obviously not liking the idea of so many deaths.

"I'll protect you and I don't care what you have to say about that because it is what it is, okay?"


	13. Sleep

Christian POV

I had begun training fire users this week, knowing how much Rose hated the idea of someone trying to protect her. The Moroi I had been training had just learned how to form a ball of fire in their hands. The girl Moroi were a lot more hesitant than the guys had been. The guys were thrilled that they would be able to kill Strigoi. In the back of my mind, I knew that there was a lot of risks in doing this. They could all be killed. Nevertheless, it was worth a try.

When I had told the Moroi of these risks, they were more than willing to do extra training sessions. Of course, this meant that I wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with Rose but that was okay with me so long as we live. Rose and I hadn't spoken since the day we had talked with the Queen about all of this. I had spoken to Lissa, however. She had told me that Rose had been training non-stop, doing whatever she could before the attack. I knew Rose, and I knew that she would rather die than surrender to the Strigoi.

Lissa also said that Rose had met some Guardians that worked at the Court, they were the ones she had been training with. I know it was stupid, but I felt a little jealous when I had found out, considering that Rose would be getting physical with them. In one way, at least. I was being an idiot for over thinking it, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen Rose in days and it was starting to get really annoying.

I had been walking down one of the Court's hallways when I heard Rose's voice around the corner. Whom she was laughing with I didn't know, probably just one of the Guardians she had been training with. I hadn't even heard her voice in a few days but it sounded better than ever as I rounded the corner to where she was.

To my surprise it was Lissa that she was talking to. From what I had heard those two hadn't spoken much at all, apart from when they met up in Adrian's room.

"How did he do it?" Rose asked Lissa while still laughing. As soon as Rose had seen me coming her face brightened up and she smile warmly. "Hey Christian." Then she turned back to Lissa.

"I have no idea. Adrian said he didn't even know how he did it!" okay so knowing Adrian he probably did something really stupid with his spirit crap. That was why they were laughing, as far as I was concerned.

I sat down next to Rose, who was facing Lissa, who was keeping her eyes locked on Rose's. "Hey Liss." Her gaze was on me for a split second before she turned back to Rose.

"Hey Christian." After that, Lissa finished the story. I found out that they were talking about Adrian's idiocy after all. Lissa and Adrian had patched things up between them and had started practicing spirit again, although Adrian had somehow been able to learn how to grow plants.

Lissa left soon after she had told us how Adrian had grown them big enough to fly through the roof and into the Queen's bedroom. Talk about an idiot. To me, Rose seemed genuinely happy that she was able to talk to Lissa about stuff again. It'd be good for Rose to have her best friend back, given the circumstances.

"How's the training going?" she asked me after it had long gone quiet in the room.

"Good. The guys are doing extra training sessions. The girls refuse to because they have a social life, they would rather talk to each other while they can then help save us." Rose rolled her eyes like I knew she would. Sure, Rose has a social life but she would give that up in a second if it would help save someone. The girls in my class were exactly the people Rose despised. "They've just learned how to use fire. It's going good so far. What about you?" even though I knew she had been training, (because I had heard it from Lissa) I thought it was polite to ask.

"Good actually. I've been meeting up with Dean, one of the guards here. Dean has been teaching me new skills. It should help…" her voice trailed off as she stared into space, no doubt thinking about how the fight will play out. By the expression on her face she didn't think that we had much of an advantage against them, obviously since the Moroi had only just begun to learn about defence fire using.

"Rose, we'll win this don't worry." I brushed hair back from her face. She looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and she seemed to be a little out of it. "Rose, when did you last go to sleep?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since I found out about the Strigoi I haven't been able to sleep at all." I figured it out in my head; she hadn't slept in five days.

"Rose, you need sleep. You look like you'll pass out any time soon. C'mon." I got up and attempted to pull her with me but it was no use, she was ways stronger than I'd ever be. "Rose?" I whined, she was just making it harder on herself. If she wasn't going to sleep she'd pass out in the middle of the fight.

"Christian, I told you. I can't get to sleep. Every time I try I just can't, I'm too stressed. It's not that I don't want to sleep but my body doesn't." she said with her eyes closed. Damn, she looked so tired.

I picked Rose up and carried her to her and Adrian's room. All the way there Rose wouldn't stop asking what I was doing. "Taking you to your room so you can sleep." Everytime I answered she would just ask again, eventually I gave up.

Once I got into her room I set her down on her bed. Thinking that she was already asleep in the bed I turned to walk away. Rose had quickly grabbed hold of my left arm and, with her strength, pulled me down onto the bed.

"What, Rose?" I said as she threw her arms around me.

"I can't sleep without you here." I smiled, kissed her on the lips and lay back, quietly watching her fall asleep.


	14. Strigoi

Christian POV

Everyone was on high alert for the attack, especially me. I had been training the Moroi hard and it had finally paid off. They were able to set things on fire, dummies included. The Queen had organized the attack somewhat, having the children and woman stay at the back of the Court.

We were all well aware that the attack was just a few days away; the guardians that had been on look out had seen activity happening along the border. They suggested it would take the Strigoi two days at the max to reach the Court.

We were worried about there constant rise in numbers. It seemed more and more likely that we would be able to win. Me, on the other hand, had more hope than the rest of us put together. He was sure that we would be able to pull through and protect the Court and everyone in it.

Rose, I knew would be training like crazy for the next two days, we were all worried but especially her. She had trained her whole life to protecting Lissa and now it had come down to this. One fight that would either mean life or death for both Moroi and Dhampir.

I was in the main Courtroom when guardians came charging in, screaming 'Strigoi!' Rose, who had been sitting beside me at the time, sprang to her feet, one of the first guardians in action. For a split second I was proud of her, for being able to risk her life for the people she loved and cared about, but I soon realized this could well and truly be the last time I saw her. I watched as she staked the first Strigoi she could get her hands on, she was beautiful when she was in battle, almost as if she were dancing, minus the killing part.

I turned around and started calling for my students, as soon as they could help the better. I knew it would only take a second till all of them came rushing out to help. They loved the fact that they could defend themselves. I quickly spotted Maria, a young female student that was incredibly good with fire using magic. I called out to her, and without any hesitation she was more than willing to fight.

I had soon found the last of my students and we were running down the corridors and outside to where the fight was now located.

Maria, James and Adam were already throwing fireballs at unknowing Strigoi. They would be surprised that we were using defensive magic since we hadn't for hundreds of years. Luckily people like my Aunt hadn't forgotten. I looked around for Rose; she was fighting off three Strigoi. I ran over to her and threw balls of fire into all the Stigoi's bodies.

Rose looked up at me and smiled before running off to kill more Strigoi. I couldn't help it though, couldn't help always looking for her, wondering if she was safe. The amount of Strigoi here, it was really unbelievable to think that so any lives had been taken for this sole purpose, and now they would be killed. Like the Queen, I thought it was a waste. Think of how many guardians had died, how many Moroi had died, just because someone had wanted to kill the Queen.

Luckily, we had had precautions for an unexpected attack. Most of the Moroi would be in an underground chamber where they could easily hide from the Strigoi. There was no doubt in my mind that was where Lissa, Adrian, Tasha and the Queen where. Lissa had been worried about the attack as well, I thought it was only because she had been talking to Rose a lot over the last few days.

I threw a fireball at a Strigoi that was heading towards Rose. She had no idea he was even there, I was thankful that I was born with the ability to set things on fire, even if I couldn't control it at first. Rose had killed a further 5 Strigoi since I had last seen her, which felt like only a few minutes ago since I had left her alone.

I looked around, there guardians on the ground along with the Strigoi that were attacking us. There were far less than expected beforehand and I really had hope that we could all get through this.

Maria called out to me, asking for help. She had two Strigoi on her, trying to get closer to her without getting burnt by the wall of flames circling around her body. I was amazed for a second, I had never taught her to do that. Although after a few of our trainings spent together I had automatically known that she was a natural at this, so it didn't really surprise me to see her doing this. Quickly, I threw flames at the Strigoi on the left, then the one on the right. Fortunately they hadn't been expecting someone to hurt them from the back. Everyone could tell that they had little or no training before coming here. That still didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

Flames were being thrown everywhere.

I realized once again that I was looking for rose. When I found her, I had been too distracted with what she was doing, that I hadn't seen the Strigoi on my left running for my.

The last thing I remember is Rose staring at me with wide eyes, almost like she was in a horror movie. Maybe we were.


	15. Missing

Rose POV

I knew he was watching me. I had expected him to do as such. Although I hated that he was worrying about me, I understood why. Anyone could die here, even the strongest of us all. I was worried as well; a lot of people had died already both Moroi and Dhampir. There was no way we could've gotten through this without a majority of us not getting killed or injured.

I looked around and saw that Christian was staring at me after I had killed yet another Strigoi. Our eyes connected, as if we could read each others mind. I knew how he was feeling and he knew how I was feeling; worried. We were both worried that we weren't going to make it through the night.

Worst of all, if I hadn't distracted him he wouldn't have been attacked by this brown-headed Strigoi. If only he had turned around when I had told him to.

The Strigoi had turned around from where he had killed a Moroi, setting his eyes on Christian. The Strigoi had seen Christian's moment of weakness and started walking towards us. "Christian!" I screamed as the Strigoi started running towards us while Christian had still been totally unaware of the danger.

Christian had tried to turn around in time to defend himself but he had been too late, the Strigoi had clashed into him and thrown him onto the ground. Christians head smashed into the concrete as I ran towards the Strigoi with my stake in my hand. I jumped on top of the brown-headed Strigoi, trying my hardest to get a clear view of his heart. I knew it would be close to impossible to be able to strike him straight in the heart so I stabbed the stake into his neck, hoping that while he was distracted with the pain I could get him in the heart.

As the Strigoi continued to shriek in pain from the blow, I twisted my body around so that I could see a perfect view of his heart. Without any hesitation I pierced my stake through his heart making sure it goes all the way so he can't revive. The Strigoi cried out in pain as I ran over to Christian and made sure that he was okay.

"Christian." I could see that he was bleeding from his head. I panicked, not sure if I could move him or not. We were in the middle of the battle and I needed to get him to Lissa straight away without actually moving his body. Christian moaned as I rubbed his back, not sure how I was going to help him if I couldn't move him. "Christian, please. I can't leave you here." There was no way in hell I was about to leave him in the middle of all the shit that was happening now, even if it meant I could get to Lissa. "Fuck" I looked around and saw Adam, one of Christian's students.

Adam looked like he had been through hell, literally. There was blood all over him that I hoped wasn't his, there was scratch marks over his face from Strigoi and he looked like he was about to give up. "Adam" I screamed at him, realizing that he was fighting with a Strigoi at the moment. As he looked around the Strigoi that he had been fighting with took the opportunity to punch Adam in the face.

Acting on basic instincts that was natural to me I quickly ran over to Adam. I used all the force I could gather to knock him down on the ground, my whole body was on top of him as I started punching and kicking with all my might. Despite my efforts, the Strigoi looked only a little bit hurt.

The Strigoi pushed me off of him and I was thrown in the air like a puppet. I landed twenty feet back from where Adam was, who was now struggling to get up onto his feet. Running full force at the Strigoi, I collided into his rock hard body which barely moved an inch.

Luckily, while the Strigoi was distracted by me plummeting into him Adam, which was now standing strong behind the Strigoi, easily plunged his stake into the Strigoi instantly killing him.

Breathing heavily as the Strigoi fell to my feet; I looked up at Adam who looked as bad as I felt. "Adam, you have to go find Lissa so she can help Christian." He nodded, confused for some reason. Maybe he didn't know about Lissa's abilities? Or maybe he didn't even know who Lissa was?

"I can go get Lissa but where's Christian?" I looked around wildly and found that Christian was nowhere to be seen. The strigoi's had taken him while I had been defending Adam.

No this could not be happening. Not now, not ever. Why did they have to take him? Why couldn't they take me or someone else? Why would they even take him in the first place? No!

"What's wrong Rose?" I could only faintly hear Adam's voice as I was beginning to ponder on how to get him back here safely. I didn't even know where they would take him or what they would do to him. Please, for the love of god don't let them turn him. If they turned him that would be it. He would be as good as dead only alive and killing innocent people.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" Adam took me by my shoulder and turned me around to face him. His face, which was scrunched up with worry, was bleeding from the Strigoi's blow. His body was battered and bruised, unlike mine which was still ready to fight, but I couldn't when Christian's out there being possibly turned.

"Christian." I whispered as if he could read my mind and tell what was wrong with the picture. I looked around and sure enough, everyone was still fighting oblivious to the missing person I was so worried about.

"What about Christian? Is he hurt? Lissa can help him."

"No she can't. Yes, Christian is hurt but guess what he isn't here because they took him. THEY TOOK HIM!" I screamed in his face. I knew taking my anger out on him was unjustifiable and stupid but I couldn't help it. I had no idea where they were taking Christian and I had no clue how to help him. He was injured for god's sakes!

Adam looked at me with big eyes. "We can find him Rose." A tear leaked from my eye as the possibility of never seeing him came into my mind.

How the hell were we supposed to find him?


	16. Help

Christians POV

Where was I? It was like Spokane all over again. I looked around and all I could see was dirty walls and floors covered in grime and filth. I couldn't see anyone or anything in this dark place. Where was I? The last thing I remember was Rose trying to get me to Lissa and then she had run towards Adam, then I had a complete mental blank. How did I get here?

Strigoi. It was so obvious, but why me? Why not another royal? Why did it have to be _me?_ The only reason I could think of, as others had out it, was that my parents had willingly turned Strigoi. Maybe the Strigoi who had kidnapped me thought I would join them as my parents had a long time ago. That was far from the truth though. I will _never_ willingly turn Strigoi, I would rather die.

I raised my head to where the Strigoi had smashed into me. There was no blood, which was odd as I had definitely been wounded on the head. Maybe the Strigoi wanted me to be healthy for when I decide to become one of them. Being awakened was both the Moroi and Dhampirs worst nightmares. Being awakened is like having a monster rears its head in your own body, _you're_ never aware of what's happening or what you're doing. The monster takes over. Who in their right minds wants to become a monster?

As I was contemplating over were they had possibly taken me in the short amount of time of my kidnapping, I could hear voices coming from outside the grot-filled room. "He can lead us to her. Once he's on our side and we know where she is, we'll strike." I could feel myself frowning as I listened to what the other guy was about to say.

"What if he doesn't? It'll be a total waste of all our people. They were killed in our attempt to get her. Bringing _him_ here was only because she's his guardian…" Had they been talking about me? Surely not since _my_ guardian was Rose. They would never go to all these lengths just to get to a Dhampir.

Rose, I thought and a million questions and feelings ran through me.

Was she looking for me? Was she worried? What if she had been killed in the battle when she was trying to save me? Or just injured? If she was hurt I don't know what I would do to these people…Why did they even want me anyway? So what if Rose was my guardian, it wasn't like it mattered right? Why would they want her? What would they do to her? God, I didn't want to think about what kind of torturing they would do to a Dhampir.

I tried to listen closer, but moving hurt too much because of the pain that was throbbing in my head. My legs were limp on the ground and I couldn't move them, I guessed it was because they had drugged me so that I couldn't run away or find out who they were or something like that. My head felt like it was going to explode, I closed my eyes and tried to inhale and exhale deeply to focus on something besides the pain.

"He's an Ozera; he could be more willing than other Moroi. You shouldn't doubt Aden, he's been around for centuries, Aden knows what he's doing. Trust me, when he wants revenge he gets it." Revenge? What the hell did he need revenge on _me_ for? I hadn't done anything to this Aden guy so what the hell did he want from me—or from rose. What the hell had Rose done when she was with Dimitri?

"He may have been around for centuries but he still acts like an immature child—at best. Dimitri's dead, he needs to get over it. We don't even know for sure who killed him. A lot of people wanted power and he had been pretty high up on the ladder." Dimitri had been powerful? How the hell do get powerful in the Strigoi world after a few months? I admit, he was a god when he was a Dhampir, and even more godly when he was a Strigoi but _powerful?_ I would have thought the Strigoi had seen him as a baby compared to this Aden guy who had been centuries old.

Rose must've known about this too. She had spent months with him; she must've picked up something or other about the people and their responsibilities or whatever Strigoi's did.

"Yeah, but Aden's at the top—for now. When we get Rose that'll all change." Both of the Strigoi laughed menacingly, thinking of some master plan that they hadn't said out loud. When we get Rose? What was with that! Were they planning to _trade_ her for something? Aden obviously knew Dimitri, maybe even been friends. Everyone would have thought that Rose had killed Dimitri, considering their past and what happened in Russia, but they were wrong—obviously.

I had been the one to kill Dimitri when Rose had hesitated. The men that were outside the room must not have know that, and were planning to capture Rose as some kind of present to Aden. But me? What the hell was I doing here? I wasn't even a friend of Dimitri.

"Well…the boy in there, he's an Ozera and he can lead us to Rose. Set up for them to met and then take her…bring her to Aden and then we'll be more powerful. We'll be seen as the Strigoi that captured the infamous Rose Hathaway." The guy laughed at his plan, and although the plan didn't seem so cynical, I know that the Aden guy was going to be far from friendly towards her. Strigoi were known for torturing people…usually until they beg for death and what not.

"Yes, it's a brilliant plan we just have to get him on our side first…whatever we have to do to get to this Rose." I could hear the smile in his voice as he was speaking. His footstep started again as he started to walk away from the room that I was being held in.

Rose POV

"Adrian, please. This is Christian we're talking about not some random Moroi. We _have_ to go find him before they turn him Strigoi." I exclaimed. I had asked Adrian to help me convince the Queen that we should send out Dhampirs in search of Christian, since he was the only who had been taken during the fight. I thought the Queen would have already sent out Dhampirs in search of him, but apparently an Ozera wasn't important enough.

I thought that was bullshit. Christian, who had fought in the war, had come up with the idea that saved us all, was now being neglected for his parent's mistakes. Christian barely knew his parents before they became Strigoi; his Aunt Tasha had raised him since he was a kid. It was unfair and just totally fucked.

The Queen was basically letting Christian die because 'there isn't enough guardians to protect us alland search for a Moroi, who's location is unknown'. Well she can shove that up her arse the stupid cow. How would she feel if she was the person that had been taken? I'm sure she would want somebody to come and rescue her from a bunch of Strigoi.

"Rose I want to help Christian, but there's no way Tatiana will allow Guardians to search for him whole we're still recovering from the war that just happened." Adrian spoke with absolute truth, he really did want to help but there was no doubt in his mind that Tatiana would refuse. Again.

Adrian's answer however was not the one I had been looking for, and I was upset that no one in this damn Court would help me find Christian. It was like he suddenly didn't exist anymore now that he had been taken by Strigoi.

"So we just let him die? Is that what you're saying? Just let him rot and possibly be turned Strigoi because we're _recovering?_" I knew I had been attracting attention from the people that had been walking past us in the hallway, but right now I really didn't care so I continued to yell at him like we were alone.

"Rose, you know it's not like that. It's not my decision, it's the Queen's. I'm sorry Rose." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me sadly. If only he knew what I was going through right now, he might understand, I though as I looked around.

How the hell was I going to be able to help Christian?

Adrian POV

Rose had come to me after the Strigoi attack on the Court, looking extremely worried and confused. She automatically caught me by surprise, because I though she'd be happy that we won and that she had survived. She also looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Of course, once I had seen her aura, I knew what had happened, it wasn't too hard to figure out that Christian had been taken during the attack. I knew Rose would somehow blame it on herself for not being there and protecting him, it was just the way that Rose thought.

"Rose. . ." God knows how much I had missed her. How many times I had wished I could go back in time, so I didn't make the mistake that tore us apart. I was an idiot, I know, but it didn't mean that I hadn't loved her at the time, I still do. "I could try but. . ." I shook my head. The things I would do for this girl.

Honestly I had no idea how I was going to help her. My Aunt was one of the most stubborn person I knew and she doesn't change her mind when she has made her final decision, and her decision on not searching for Christian will probably never change.

"Adrian . . ." Rose whispered my name, and looked directly into my eyes and silently pleaded with me.

"I don't know how to help you Rose, and trust me I do want to help you, I just don't know where to begin." I had spoken truthfully, we both knew that, I had no idea where to begin looking or searching or who else would actually help us. I was clueless for the first time in my life.

"Well, a Strigoi took him, and if they're important enough, any random Strigoi we capture could lead us to him." I knew Rose's mind would come up with something suicidal at the thought of a plan. She probably thought the plan was bullet-proof and had no holes. The plan was never going to work, and I wanted so badly to agree with her and try and help Christian but I couldn't, it would get the both of us killed.

"Rose, you can't just go out and find a random Strigoi, who hopefully knows the Strigoi who to Christian, and torture him until he tells you where Christian is, if they even know in the first place." It was an insane plan that would never work and there was no way that I would let her go out and try and find Christian if it involved this plan of hers.

"Than what should we do Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-help-you Ivashkov?" We both stood in silence, staring at each other while I contemplated every idea that flew into my head. Rose on the other hand was just trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I finally broke the staring contest we were having as I took her hand in mine and led her to our room. It felt like days since I had last slept. I had been worried about my Aunt getting captures by the Strigoi, or killed by them. My eyelids were heavy as I walked into the room.

Once Rose stepped into the bedroom I shut and locked the door behind her quickly, so people wouldn't be able to walk in on our conversation.

"Rose, we can't just go out and find him we need help first." Obviously when I meant help, I meant our friends, no matter how much people appreciated Christian's idea they wouldn't go on a suicide mission for him.

"Eddie will help us."


	17. Planning

Rose POV

Eddie would help us. He cared about Christian, would do anything to bring him back away from the Strigoi and into the safety of the Court. Along with Eddie, I know that Mia would be right behind him and want to join in on the action. Mia had always loved fighting back, wether it had been against me in the past or if she truly believed in the cause. In all honesty, Mia and Eddie were exactly right for each other. They were alike in so many unique ways and yet I hadn't even noticed that until right now.

How the hell were we supposed ton find Christian? I still don't particularly know the answer to that question. It was and impossibly hard decision to go after someone who had been taken by Strigoi, not knowing where the hell they were or how to find them, let alone trying to get into the place where he was being held captive by, what I'm assuming, a whole bunch of Strigoi. How the hell were we going to get into that place? Yet again, I don't know the answer to my own question. However, what I do know is is that I'll do anything and everything within my power to find him. If I could at least find out where he was, then I would be able to at least form a plan on how to get in there and get him out of there so that he can return safely home. No one should have to go through what he's going through right now and it's totally fucked that he had to go through this yet again. When Strigoi in Spokane had taken us we had been in a group, but Christian was all alone and had no one to talk him throughout all of this.

It sounded like a good idea in my head but in reality I know that it was most likely not to go exactly to plan. None of the plans I usually make up do, and I doubt that this was going to make an exception to that rule. The plan I had in my head was not likely to go as well as I intended it to but I was still hopeful.

"Rose…" Adrian's voice had brought me back to the current situation that we had found ourselves in. He looked at me, worry and anxiety evident in his eyes. He was on edge. It was true that if he helped me in any way, he was going against his own Aunty and my Queen. Lord knows that I couldn't care less what that old hag thought about me or about rescuing Christian, but for Adrian's sake and for my own safety in the near future, I kept my mouth shut. "Rose, I don't think we should be bringing Eddie into this. I don't want another of our friend's to be getting hurt. We should sort out a plan of what we're going to do before at least dragging him or anyone else into it." There was a long pause that followed his statement. We were both thinking, about our own safety and the safety of our friends. "Rose…have you ever…I don't know stopped and thought about what might have happened to him already? I mean everyone knows his family history and- "

"This has nothing to do with his family, Adrian." I knew what Adrian was hinting at but I refused to acknowledge what would happen or what I would do if I lost Christian because some Strigoi kidnapped him and turned him. I could not go through that again. Not after Dimitri had been turned and then killed in front of me by Christian, which had resulted in saving my life and Lissa's.

"It does, maybe. We don't know anything for sure, Rose. What if he has been turned? What then? What if we find a Strigoi and he knows for sure that Christian has been turned into a Strigoi? What happens then? There is no way in hell that I'm going to allow you to go after Christian if there is even a slight chance that he has been turned." Right now was so not the time or place to lecture me about what I could and couldn't fucking do. I'm about to go crazy with stress and anxiety and Adrian was standing here lecturing me. All I need to know is if Christian is all right. If he's not than no amount of authority, compulsion or Guardians would be able to stop me from going to find Christian.

"That's not for you to decide, Adrian. I can do what ever I want, Adrian, its not always-" He cut me off and I knew that this could turn in to an ugly fight if I let it go that far.

"Has deciding for yourself gotten you far? Dimitri's dead, Lissa's not even your best friend really anymore, Christian has been taken by Strigoi and I'm about to lose my fucking plot if you try to go after him. I won't let you, Rose. I don't care what you say or do I won't let that happen. You're not risking yourself for him like that. I won't let you do this, Rose, not again. Not after last time." I knew what 'last time' he was referring to and I'd rather not have allowed the conversation to change like this. We had to help Christian.

I knew I shouldn't have retaliated against him but I didn't go so well with people telling me what to do. "Its not up to you, Adrian! None of this really concerns you at all. I thought you were going to try to help, but if telling me what I can and can't do is your form of fucking help, then forget about it. I don't want your help if you're going to be acting like this the whole time." I looked anywhere but at his face. His face was one of the things that was the most vulnerable about him. The many emotions that he felt were easily seen on his face if you tried hard enough. Originally, it was the thing that had drawn me to him, initially that is. Not the fact that it was good-looking but because of the expressions that were shown upon it.

"Rose, you're being ridiculous. You can't just go out here and start killing and torturing the first Strigoi you can latch your hands on to in hopes of them knowing something that's connected to someone that knows something about Christian. It's a stupid fucking plan and it is never going to work no matter how you try to spin it in your favour. It is never going to work." He took a deep breath, trying to regain himself I assumed, and continued to talk to me as if I was a six year old in need of a scolding. A six-year-old child that had no idea what they were doing or the consequences of her actions. "I want to help you but this is not the way to go about it, Rose. Just let me figure out a way to help you, leaving Eddie and any other friends you were thinking about, out of this and then we can go and find Christian and bring him back to Court. In the meantime try and stays put and not do anything stupid or dangerous. Please?" I didn't answer him back. I didn't even look at Adrian. This was not about creating a master plan that may or may not help us get Christian back. Lord knows none of our plans in the past have worked, so why start now?

"Rose, come on look at me." Adrian tried to make me look up at his face by forcing my chin up, but I didn't even budge an inch much to his dismay. It was one of the perks of being a Dhampir. I was barely moving at all for that matter. I was letting Adrian's words sink into me. What plan could the amazing Adrian Ivashkov come up with that would be so fucking grand and divine that it would surpass any plans of my own. I mean, I know my plan is pretty fucking horrible and not well thought out at all, but at least I was trying to help Christian as fast as I could. Time was not something we had when it come to Strigoi capturing royal Moroi. Adrian was just standing there, looking anxious and worried, like he was the one that I should be depending on to make all the important issues.

"Adrian, I get that you think that you can make these decisions for me since I'm so incapable of thinking for myself-"

"That's not what I'm saying, Rose." Adrian interjected as he ran a hand through his silky hair. I had finally looked up from the t-shirt on the floor that I had been staring at for the entirety of the conversation and saw for the first time how utterly worn out and tired Adrian really was. It was hard not to notice the black, dull bags under his eyes or the redness that seemed to surround his pupils. I felt bad about his lack of sleep and wondered how much was my fault. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I contemplated the idea.

"Just let me finish, Adrian. I know that you think that my decisions are being heavily influenced by my friendship with Christian, and that might be true, but I know enough about Strigoi to understand that they are all connected in one way or another. When I spent all those months in Russia with Dimitri, it was obvious that they all had some connection with each other. That is how I'm so fucking sure that any Strigoi that we capture will know something about Christian, even if its small pieces of information it will help us get to him faster." I did not particularly like bringing up those few months that I had spent with Dimitri, as familiar emotions started to stir up in my chest the moment that I said his name. These were emotions that I didn't want to have to deal with right now and this was definitely not the time to reminisce about the past.

Adrian however, had taken no notice to my conflicted emotions and was just nodding his head. Yeah, because that was going to fucking help us to get to Christian wasn't it.

I tried hard to keep my mouth shut and not say anything for a dozen minuted when I had finally chose to speak up. "What are we going to do then? I mean, I know you don't like this, but I think that we need Eddie to help us since it'll be just you and me and you know you're not exactly strong enough to take on a Strigoi." I whispered with a shrug, not really caring if he heard and took and offence to my statement or not.

"Oh, gees. Thanks, Rose, for that boost of confidence, I really appreciate it." Sarcasm wasn't appreciated either, Adrian. Ugh, I absolutely hated not knowing how we were going to help find Christian. How did people expect me to just sit here and not do anything when Christian was in trouble? What the fuck was Tasha doing about this shit? Did she not fucking care about Christian now just because the Queen didn't think he was important enough to rescue?

"Whatever. Anyway, what the fuck are we going to do? Because if you don't come up with a plan in the next few minutes I'm just going to go outside of the Court and torture the first Strigoi I can see." I was throwing his words back in his face and he knew it. He looked at me like I had grown three heads but I didn't care. I wanted shit to hurry up so that we could go and help Christian.

"Ok, well, it does involve Eddie if we go along with your plan. We'll go out and find a Strigoi…. only if we know that he's high up on the Strigoi hierarchy or whatever the fuck you want to call it. Only then are we going to torture the information out of them okay?" Adrian stared at me while I processed his words. We were really going to go along with my plan? I never actually expected Adrian to give in to me. Especially since he had flipped about it a mere five minutes ago.

"Rose…" I slowly nodded my head. I was excited that we were finally getting a plan together and would be leaving the Court so that we would be able to help Christian. On the other hand though this plan would involve bringing Eddie into it and possibly even Mia and I hated risking their lives.

This plan, along with Adrian, Mia and Eddie's help could actually work. All we had to do no was ask Eddie if he wanted in or not and I was fairly certain of what his answer would be.

Later in the day, when Adrian had let me finally convince him to go to bed, I made my way over to where Eddie was staying. It was a dorm-like room that was on the other side of the building. Adrian had let me break the plan to him alone because he was too tired to function anymore. It was started to worry how much sleep he had lost because of the war and now with Christian gone.

I knocked on Eddie's door and waited patiently, unusual for me, on the other side of his door when he opened it. I smiled up at him and gave him a hug. I was a lot more at home with Eddie than I was with a lot of the other guys that I hung out with, and with Adrian it was quite awkward given our past relationship status.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing here so late in the afternoon?"

"I came to ask you a _really _important question, and its okay if you say no, I'll completely understand." Not really, why the hell shouldn't he help his friends if Adrian is. Adrian isn't Christian's most favourite person on the world but yet he's still willing to risk his life.

"Shoot then. Whatever it is, you know I'll help you, Rose." God, I hope that's true because if Eddie didn't help us we were screwed. We had no one else to turn to that would help us or even sympathize with us for going against the Queen's decisions.

I told him the plan, even told him that we needed him because Adrian wasn't capable of defending himself. He laughed, of course, like I had expected him to, and I was glad that he found something amusing so soon after the fight with the Strigoi.

"I'll help you Rose, but only if you leave Mia out of this. She shouldn't be a part of something like this. She's Moroi; she can't handle herself like we can. Even Adrian has some knowledge of self -defence but Mia has basically none so I don't want her to come." I nodded, agreeing with him, as I knew that water was not always efficient against Strigoi, although it had helped save my life in Spokane.

"We'll leave tonight. Pack some things that you'll need and I'll go tell Adrian."


End file.
